Flames Of Parting
by BobbingForApples
Summary: Neji is hyper-aware that something isnt right with one Nara Shikamaru a quiet, unfeeling outcast. It's not like he doesnt have a secret of his own. What will happen when two opposing forces collide?... NEJIxSHIKA. M for mature content!YAOI!M/M! Re-Vamped -On Hiatus-
1. Annoyance Is A Thing Of Beauty

Flames Of Parting

Chapter 1

Hey guys :)

I got the idea for this story while reading Becca Fitzpatrick's Hush Hush and Crescendo so now it looks like I'm starting yet another story, but I can't get the NejixShika pairing out of my mind, it's stuck and I'm all argh! Some of this story will have a resemblance to Becca's novel but I hope it's not too alike.

So I needed to get it off my chest, hope you like it.

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and some of the ideas from this story belong to Becca Fitzpatrick. The rest of the plot and unrelated characters are of my own creation.

* * *

><p>NPOV<p>

It was just another day for me. I rose with the sun, dealt with Hiashi, showered gingerly, pulled my baggy white pants and Haori over my lithe form tying it off with the black belt to complete the look, trained vigorously for an hour, came back and cleaned up with a washcloth, grabbed my satchel plus a plum and was out the door on my way to school. This was all accomplished within the span of an hour and a half.

It's been like this for years, always the same unchanging routine. Ever since junior high that is. I pulled out my iPod and put the buds in my ears, tuning out the world as I switched on 'I'm alive' by Story of the Year.

I let my mind wander as the music filtered in my ears. When would this vicious cycle end, when I die maybe... or when I'm confident enough to fight back? I'm still not sure how much longer I can stand the pain and unjust actions slated against me. It was His personal vendetta I suppose; against what he couldn't control ... like the past. I wish my father was here, maybe things like this wouldn't have happened. As I pulled the buds from my ears I heard a shout of "Hey Bonaparte!" and I turned to face the unknown person.

He was tall –taller than me anyway- lithely muscled, you could see that just by the way the shirt he wore clung to the upper half of his biceps, chest and abs and the fishnet he wore underneath that covered the other half of his biceps, which you could also see peeking out the top of his black V neck Henley shirt. His powerful legs were clad in black Levi's and his outfit was complete with a pair of sturdy looking black motorcycle boots. His dark hair was styled in the shape of pineapple fronds but it looked strangely sexy on the boy. I realised now that he was the Nara genius from all of my AP classes and he always –well almost always- sat on the opposite side of the room and we'd never said a word to each other, until now...

"Uh hi, Nara-san..." Yeah real classy "Something I can help you with?" I asked deferentially as I bowed my head slightly in respect "Nah man, just thought you could use someone to walk with." my head snapped up at that "I saw you walking from the compound." I frowned at him from where I'd stopped as he came to a standstill beside me "How do you know where my families compound is?" he gave me a small smile, a wry curve of his lips "I'm very good friends with another Hyuuga although I'm not sure if you two are familiar with each other..."

I was taken aback for a moment, of course he could be friends with another of my clan but there weren't that many attending the same college as me "ah, which one of my cousins are you acquainted with Nara-san?" I was merely being polite, I didn't really care which of my family he knew "Hinata-chan actually." he said as he raised an inquiring eyebrow at my obviously flat tone "Ah, yes." I said trying to be a little enthusiastic but failing miserably.

"It seems to me you aren't too happy about who your family is." he said being presumptuous about something he had no clue about and I glanced sharply at him "Don't assume you know anything about that, me or any of my family for that matter. What do you want from me?" I went on the defensive "I told you I just-" I scowled at him and cut him off "I'm not buying that 'I just want to walk with you' bullshit, so just drop the pretence." I said before I turned on my heel, plugging in the ear buds as I walked away towards school. I didn't want to be late.

SPOV

I stared at the Hyuuga boy as he traipsed off, stiff backed and angry. I really had just wanted to get to know the kid but I let him go, his long tied mahogany locks fluttering out behind him at his flustered pace. I slowly trudged to school a little disappointed at the kid's reaction.

I hadn't meant to be presumptuous but I couldn't help it with the way he looked and the tone of his voice as we discussed his cousin. I stood for a moment wondering if I could be friends with him if he realized I wasn't actually after anything.

I wandered aimlessly down the stretch of road until the school came into view. I think I'm just glad I don't have morning classes or I might get into trouble and be labelled truant, not that I actually cared. I walked through the front glass double doors of our very prestigious private college.

It cost a pretty penny to attend but it was well worth it, most people here resented me for the fact that I was in the AP classes, two years ahead of people my own age, And I was here on Scholarship. That last point was the reason I got everyone's goat, I was the first to attend on Scholarship.

I had a few friends in all different groups I had preppy friends, jock friends, nerdy friends, emo friends ... It seemed as if I'd dipped my fingers in numerous honey pots. The thing is, I constantly remained on the fringe, never fitting the bill for any specific 'clique'.

I took a seat in the near empty cafeteria and wondered to which group the sassy, long haired Hyuuga belonged. It seemed as though he remained on the fringe but figuratively speaking, also had sticky fingers.

I rested my head loosely on my hand when suddenly I heard a loud shout of "Shikamaru!" right next to my ear, surprising me enough to let my head slip and bang my chin against the edge of the table "Gah, Naruto. Why?" I whined, turning to the exuberant blonde and scowling at him as I rubbed my smarting chin "Sorry man, didn't know you were off in la-la land again." he said as he used the back of his hand to cover a snicker that seeped from betwixt his lips.

I rolled my eyes at the kid and invited him to sit with me "No can do man, I got practice second half of first session." I smirked at him "Yeah right, you just wanna ogle your man." I watched as a blush burned a path across his cheekbones "Ah I know you too well, get outta here kid." I said to him as I gave a shooing motion with my hand.

Naruto left me on my own at the table, his spiked electric yellow hair bobbing away through the mass of basketball jocks swarming through the cafeteria doors as he left. I smiled gently to no one in particular, glad that Naruto had finally settled down with someone. To say I was surprised when I found out it was Kiba is probably the understatement of the year.

I was just glad they were happy with each other. I realized my thought process must have been slower than usual this morning when I saw almost everyone pouring into the cafeteria for the second break of the day. Lucky for me I had AP English after lunch and AP biology late in the afternoon.

School was an eight thirty in the morning to five in the afternoon affair but almost everyone had a day off during the school week, two if you were one of the lucky ones, of which I didn't happen to be.

As everyone made their way to handpicked tables I got a "Hey." here and a "Hi." there but only a select few actually stuck around me for breaks. One of them was a preppy cheerleader, a tall slender blonde who goes by the name Ino. I showed not an ounce of interest in her but she sought to grope me inappropriately at any chance she got. Another was a not so slender, outcast like me by the name of Chouji and he almost constantly had a bag of chips in hand.

Another of this small group of outcasts who sat with me during the breaks was the ever silent Sasuke Uchiha, his annoying pink haired, head cheerleader girlfriend Sakura Haruno sometimes paid him a visit but mostly just stuck to her clique. I never understood how they ended up together given he's been branded as the emo clique type and her, the preppy cheerleader but I guess it's as they say...

Love works in mysterious ways.

Just as I swept my eyes over the crowded room of people I caught sight of the long mahogany haired Hyuuga making his way to the only empty table in the room. I decided to make my presence known.

NPOV

I snuck my way through the crowd to the table I usually occupied, being careful to avoid contact with all others and took my place at the Far East end of the cafeteria. Once I'd taken my seat I pulled my copy of 'To kill a mocking bird' which we had just started for my afternoon AP English class out of my satchel.

As I finished reading the second chapter I felt an icy sensation kiss the back of my neck and when I looked up I cried out in surprise. There, standing in front of me was the Nara, for the second time today.

"Is there something I can do you for Nara-San?" I asked and he looked down at me, his smile all fox as he said "Best choose your words carefully Hyuuga-San, or someone may misconstrue their meaning." and for the life of me I felt heat flood my cheeks, understanding exactly what he meant "Don't be so immature Nara." I all but shouted at the boy.

He grinned at me and I watched in astonishment as his face transformed from severe to downright boyish "As you wish Hyuuga." his voice was low and sexy as he leaned in, his tan hands planted firmly on the table's surface "Call me Shikamaru." his said this as his dark smouldering Ochre eyes drilled into mine "I mean it, call me." he smirked and winked before he walked off and even his walk had a certain degree of confident arrogance.

I snorted to myself as I returned to my book managing to read one more chapter before class. As the warning bell rang I snapped my book shut and made my way to my first afternoon AP class shared with none other than the famed Shikamaru Nara.

I sighed heavily to myself as I made my way to my seat. I suppose I could just ignore him, it's not as if he participates in class anyway, I decided to shove him to the back burner of my mind and focus on the class, it wasn't as if I had to worry about it right now anyway.

NxS

I was so very wrong about not having to worry... I really had to worry now. Our biology teacher Jiraiya had decided that the seating plan had to be changed up and his idea of 'changing up' was to put me next to the one person I didn't want to be close to if my life depended on it, but there you go.

Now I was seated next to the nearly endless quiet boy. I heard the teacher speak "These will be your seats for the remaining part of the year and no amount of begging, whinging or whining will get me to change them back. Now onto this semester's unit, reproduction..." the teacher had a perverted smirk plastered on his face and that meant everyone knew this wouldn't end well.

It seemed as though the topic wasn't the point of discussion today as the teacher lost his perverted grin and spoke again "I'll hazard a guess that you don't know much about your new partner so I want you to do a little sleuthing and find out anything you can about them. You have the rest of this lesson and until tomorrow's class to get your answers. Oh... I will be checking for authenticity, so nothing fictional. This is not English boys and girls." ending his spiel Jiraiya sat back to observe for the remainder of the class.

I turned to Shikamaru only to find him already scrawling things down on his page and when I leaned over to check what he had written he pulled the paper away covering his notes "What are you writing?" I asked him and he gave a small curl of the lips "And he speaks English."

I sighed and was about to ask him a few questions when the bell rang. Everyone packed up quickly and hurried out the door which was normal for a Thursday afternoon. The closer to the weekend the quicker the classroom emptied. "Hey Shikamaru!" I called as I stuffed my things in my satchel and chased him out the door.

"Shikamaru!" I cried over the din of student chatter and clanging lockers. He turned back as I shoved my way through the crowd to him "What is it Bonaparte?" he asked me with a wry smile "I didn't get anything on you." I said as I blushed slightly. He whipped a pen out of his pocket and scribbled something on the palm of my hand, smiling as he walked away.

I looked down to my palm and there, plastered in glaring red ink was his phone number. I watched him stride away cockily and made up my mind not to call.

* * *

><p>There you have it, first chapter to yet another ShikaxNeji fic.<p>

I just can't seem to get off this pairing and I have no clue why, maybe they just... go together?

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.

Please read and review, let me know if it's any good.

Thank you for reading, reviews make my fingers move quicker :)

GreenEyedMinx xx


	2. The Last Thing I Expected

Flames Of Parting

Chapter 2

Hey guys :)

I hope you liked the first chapter. This is the second one that I just finished drafting and it took me a little while, I wanted to be satisfied with it so...

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and some of the ideas from this story belong to Becca Fitzpatrick. The rest of the plot and unrelated characters are of my own creation.

* * *

><p>NPOV<p>

I sat on my large fluffy white bed staring at the half rubbed away numbers on my palm. It had been three hours since I'd promised myself I wouldn't call and here I was sitting here worrying about that stupid biology assignment.

My grades were teetering between an A and B and that was the difference between a half and a whole scholarship to the medical university I wanted to attend.

I sat staring at the numbers for a moment longer before I picked up my mobile and tapped in the digits before touching the call bar. It rang twice before I heard his voice on the other end "What's up?" My voice got stuck in my throat for a moment before I was able to speak "I-It's me... Neji." My voice wavered slightly before I tried to force some steel into it.

"Neji." the way he said my name made it sound like the punch line to an inside joke "I need that information for biology." I said, trying to sound more confident then I actually felt "No can do kid, I'm busy tonight." his voice was barely inflected with emotion.

I felt the urge to shout at his cool tone "Where are you?" I asked, hearing clacking and murmuring in the background "I'm in the middle of a high stakes pool game at Camille's arcade on Galen Avenue." I frowned at that but ploughed on anyway "Well I only have a few questions if you could just-" the line went dead. I looked at the phone for a moment before I threw it against the nearest wall in frustration (A/N: don't worry, it's a Nokia :P) and scowled at the offending piece of technology.

I decidedly strut over a few minutes later and swiped it off the floor. I knew I wasn't supposed to leave the compound without permission but I needed to do this assignment, it was eating at me and I'd lose it soon if I didn't do something about it.

NxS

I wasn't quite sure where I was going so I grabbed a map out of my glove compartment after throwing my things on the opposing front seat and seating myself behind the wheel of my Black Tiburon TS. After I'd unfolded the map and placed it against my steering wheel I traced out a path to Galen Avenue with my finger.

I kept the map pinned to the wheel as I pulled out of the garage and sped down the main road. I passed from the rather populated higher area to the more built up middle part of town before passing into the lower portion, which was sparsely littered with ramshackle buildings that looked ready to tip over with a mere breath of wind.

I slowed my car to a crawl along one of the many back alleys until I came to a brightly lit area and saw a sign with the name Galen Avenue attached to a light post. I kept creeping along as I took in the names of the various brightly lit establishments –none the one I was looking for- spaced out along each side of the street with large parking areas in front, most of them full.

I thought I might have been in the wrong area or missed it when the street became still and dark until I took notice of a small pale white sign sticking out like a sore thumb with the words 'Camille's arcade' scrawled on it in black writing. It was then I realized that the shabby looking establishment underneath the sign was what I was looking for.

I pulled into the near empty parking lot. It contained a busted looking, burnt orange coloured Chevy, a brown Fiat spider with rust spreading across the back fender and a sleek black Ducati with a red and black swirl patterned helmet loosely slung off the right handlebar.

I refolded the map and shoved it back in the glove compartment knowing I wouldn't need it for the drive home. I leaned over and grabbed notepad and pen I brought with me before I slipped out from the steering wheel and clicked the lock button on the small remote, locking the door behind myself.

I walked along the pathway against side of the building seeing the gang slurs and graffiti tattooed across the redbrick walls and realized this probably wasn't where my class mates, not even the worst of them, would be spotted on any given night. It made me wonder what the Nara was doing in a dive like this.

You see, I knew it was a dive by the shabby décor I witnessed when I entered. Black walls, worn brown industrial brand carpet – the scratchy kind – and a beat up looking bar to the side of the room. As I got further away from the door the air became cloyed with the smell of smoke, stale alcohol and the underlying scent of sweat, almost making me gag.

I saw poker tables littering the fringe at the farthest end of the establishment with plain tall tables and tall, backed barstools in the middle, a few littered with coasters and bits of the nut mix that the bowls contained sitting askew on top of them.

There was a woman behind the bar with platinum blonde hair in two pony tails that trailed down the front of the cropped band tee she was wearing that just barely covered her overly large breasts, revealing her surprisingly toned stomach and a piped jean skirt that stopped halfway down her thighs, showing off a generous amount of her legs whish were strapped into a pair of high-heeled black sandals. She could have pulled the look of perfectly if she was in her teens instead of her forties.

I wondered around the joint and didn't find a single pool table. Frustrated and thinking the Nara had lied to me I turned back to leave and impulsively trailed my hand along the surprisingly clean wall as I made my way to the door. I cried out in surprise as I almost fell through the wall, or so it seemed.

When I looked to my left I noticed there was a nook in the wall with a sign hung on the opposite wall to the opening, bright fluorescent green writing scrawled across it that read 'Mara's Pool Hall' with a fluorescent pink arrow pointing slanted down to my left.

I stuck my head around the corner only to find darkness; it seems they thought it didn't need a light. They had also painted the stairwell black, excluding the sign which I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed before; it also made it impossible to see where you were going. I kept my left hand applied to the wall, the right clutching my writing materials and slid my feet so I knew where each stair ended and cautiously made my way down.

At the end of the stair was a dimly lit room with numerous pool tables but only a couple were in use. As I took a breath I breathed in copious amounts of smoke and I tried not to cough too much as I covered my mouth with the sleeve of my Haori that I had yet to change out of.

It wasn't just any sort of smoke though, it was cigar smoke: the air was saturated with it and it writhed around the ceiling of the room in billowing clouds like the fog that rolled inland during winter.

I peered around the room and spotted the Nara at the table closest to the bar at the back of the room with two rough looking characters that looked like they could snap the pool cues in their hands like twigs.

A little shaken by the Nara's choice of company I walked towards his table and heard loud talking before the crack of the ball splitting after someone had sent the white ball flying, the sound drowning out all conversation at that moment but as I stepped up to the table I heard one of the guys say "You're gonna owe for that one kid." and – I assumed – that same guy stepped up to the table to take his shot.

While the two others were busy with the game I stepped to Shikamaru and called his name (A/N: hey that rhymes). He looked at me with a mix of surprise and curiosity plastered before he looked down and spotted the book and pen in my hand all curiosity draining from his face as he came to realize why I'd come here.

"All right guys, ease up." he said to the other two as the second guy was about to take his shot "What gives?" asked the burlier of the two as he turned menacingly towards where Shikamaru's eyes were directed... me. His mouth twisted into a cruel smirk "Got ya-self a hooker eh 'maru." he said slowly as he looked me up and down "Mind if I have a go at her, she's a pretty lil' thing." he said as he reached out and grasped my upper arm in a bruising grip.

"Let me go." I said in the most menacing voice I could manage in my frightened state, which wasn't very menacing. It was more of a squeak and I cringed as his grip tightened further being absolutely sure there would be a hand shaped mark there tomorrow. I tried to pull away as he trailed his hand along my face and I looked over to Shikamaru with fear filled eyes pleading silently for him to help me as the man clamped his other hand around my throat to keep me from moving and strangling my at the same time. In my struggle for release I dropped the notepad and pen, both items clattering to the hard cement floor as I wrapped my hands around the wrist of the hand strangling me, trying desperately to get him to release his hold.

"Let him go Keiji." I heard Shikamaru's voice while my eyes were closed in concentration to keep myself breathing, just little ribbons of air. His voice was rough and deep, compelling and authoritative, it sent shivers down my spine but it was an obvious warning to the other male "I just wanna have a lil'-" and suddenly I could breathe again. I almost cried out in relief when the blood flowed back into my tingling arm and my lungs expanded with air but I just stood gasping for air as I watched Shikamaru twist the man's arm behind his back and kick his legs out from beneath him.

He put his mouth next to the guys – Keiji's – ear and said something I couldn't hear but when he released the burly man he immediately scrambled to his feet, slammed his cash on the table and stumbled up the stairs along with the rest of the patrons so it was just me... and Shikamaru.

SPOV

I warned Keiji as he held Neji by the throat but I guess he didn't seem to get it, bloody idiots the lot of them. I didn't see his hand loosen any so I slammed my fist down on his wrist causing him to cry out and let go, his other hand also dropping away from Neji's arm before I grabbed his hand a twisted his arm behind his back. I kicked his legs out from beneath him so his back was facing me and he down on his knees in front of me.

I leaned down close enough for him to hear me "She is actually a He and if you ever touch something that belongs to me again, I'll kill you. You got that?" I saw him nod imperceptibly "Good. Now put your bet on the table, leave and don't come back or I **will** kill you."

I watched Keiji scramble to his feet and do as I said before running up the stairs as fast as he could. I watched his partner Jiro and the two other patrons also depart the room, leaving just me and Neji behind.

I stood for a few moments with my back to him before I turned around to face him and had to fight hard against the impulse to move over to him and stroke his bruising throat and make sure he was alright.

He still looked positively petrified and his body was visibly shaking, adrenaline probably still coursing through his veins "Did you get a lift or bring your own car?" I asked him, hoping to get a straight answer. I didn't get any answer at all.

I walked to him and grasped his shoulders gently, staring straight into his pupil-less eyes "Neji." I called softly to him and he looked right at me still dazed "Yeah?" he asked, his voice rasping in his bruising throat "Do you have your car here?" he nodded slightly.

"You're in no condition to drive, I'll give you a lift and return your car." he nodded again in agreement. I stopped and picked up his fallen things before guiding him up the dark stairwell and into the better lit upper portion of the arcade. I nodded to the woman behind the bar, Tsunade, and she knew it meant I'd left my cover on the table downstairs.

I directed the kid out the door to my black Ducati which I'd parked close to the entrance. I quickly scouted the lot and noticed there was only one car left, a Black sports car; of course he'd drive a sports car. I nodded to myself before I reached back for the helmet only to grasp at thin air; I looked back and found it wasn't there.

I looked over to Neji to see if he'd grabbed it, which he hadn't and I realized it meant that I'd have to hunt down Keiji to get it back, bloody ass. I unlocked the compartment under the seat and tucked Neji's things away before I swung my leg over the leather strip that served as a seat and slipped the keys into the ignition. I turned to Neji and motioned for him to get on behind me. He got on without hesitation and used just his fingers to grab onto the fabric of my shirt. I started the bike, hearing the soft purr of the engine before I kicked it into gear and shot off.

His arms were suddenly around my waist squeezing tightly, in fear I was sure but I just patted his linked hands in reassurance that he was safe with me and I'd take care of him. I kicked the bike up to third gear going ninety kilometres an hour which had the kids long unbound hair dancing out behind us. We blew along the main street through all the other areas straight into the richer part of town going down the ten or so blocks to reach the Hyuuga compound which could have been its own small town.

I pulled around to the garage making sure nobody saw us and slowed down, kicking down the gears and coming to a complete stop before turning the bike off "Will you be okay on your own?" I asked as I was expecting him to get off the bike. I frowned as I realized he wasn't moving and I pried his vice like arms from around my waist with a little difficulty before I swung off the seat.

I turned to look at the kid and he was sitting there still attached to the seat with a lost look on his face, staring at me with empty soulless opalescent eyes. I couldn't understand what made him look at me like that but I didn't like it one bit. It certainly didn't compliment the hand shaped bruise blossoming across his throat, I was definitely going to kill Keiji.

His shoulders were slumped and his hands rested on the seat between his thighs but his hands were relaxed which was unusual to be coupled with such a devastating expression "Neji, what's wrong?" my voice was inflected with worry which was definitely unusual for me.

"No." was the monosyllable reply I received and I didn't understand what he was saying until I realised he was answering the first question I'd asked "Why won't you be okay on your own?" but I didn't receive a reply, just another dead look was cast my way.

I stepped forward and cupped his face, bracketing it softly with my hands "Neji talk to me. Why won't you be okay?" he looked up at me with his moon coloured eyes and moved forward and before I knew it his arms were entwined around my neck his ass barely supported by the seat and out lips were crushed together.

* * *

><p>The end to another chapter, Might be a while before I update again.<p>

Reviews make my fingers move faster :)

Hope you enjoyed

GreenEyedMinx xx


	3. Sounds So Easy, Right?

Flames of Parting

Chapter 3

Okay guys, it's been a while since I last updated and for that I'm sorry.

I have the next two drafted chapters after this one but it might take me a while to get them up because I currently don't have my own computer and I don't get much time to write these days.

Hopefully you can forgive me and find this chapter an appetiser for the next two to come :)

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and some of the ideas from this story belong to Becca Fitzpatrick. The rest of the plot and unrelated characters are of my own creation.

* * *

><p>NPOV<p>

It was forth session, on the following Thursday just after lunch and take a good guess at class I'm currently stuck in… Yep you got it, AP biology. The Nara hasn't shown up for class again, come to think of it I haven't seen him all week which is strange because he hasn't missed a day all year.

Don't ask how I know because I assume you've already figured it out, I just need a big red arrow pointing down to me… Spotless attendance record all year and yes I know, it's nerdy.

Anyway, all day I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to last Thursday nights *insert sarcasm here* colourful events. I kissed THE Nara Shikamaru, how stupid am I? And then I just had to go and play shy virgin right, run off into the night without a word? That's just typical. It was strange though …

/Flashback

I woke that morning and did the usual, Hiashi, shower, training, quick clean off, grab my satchel, something to eat and go. I didn't have my car Thursday morning due to a scheduled tune-up for the engine and I didn't expect to have it on Friday morning either due to leaving it at the arcade – yes I managed to remember that part – but there it was, occupying its space in the garage.

I had just slid into the seat and went to put my satchel down on the passenger seat when I saw my notebook with the pen resting atop it. It was the spare notebook I had taken with me to get the information from the Nara and it was previously crisp and unused but now there were two pages slightly wrinkled from use.

I put my bag on the floor and picked up the notebook, the pen skittering to the floor also. I opened the book and on the first page was a note from him

'Neji, I don't know what happened last night' he must have returned my car in the morning instead of last night 'but I promised I would get your car back to you and I made sure it was before school, thought you might need it' I could just envision the smirk on his face as he wrote that 'anyway, the keys are in the console. I promise I didn't hurt your car, have a good day.

Shika'

I turned to the second page and saw seven facts about him scrawled neatly, one on each line with spaces in-between them. I smiled slightly, grateful that I wouldn't fail the class.

End Flashback\

Jiraiya had given me a pass for that assignment which means I'm that much closer to getting an A for this class. It doesn't stop my mind from wandering to that night and thinking that it might be the cause of the Nara's disappearance.

SPOV

I was sitting at Chouza's café in the early afternoon with a coffee held in-between my cool palms, after playing soccer all morning with Dimitri as a distraction. I sat at the small breakfast bar wondering whether I should go back to school but after the catastrophe in the garage of the Hyuuga compound a week previous to today I'm still not too sure.

After that kiss I've started to feel a sort of possessiveness towards the kid and I fear that it will tear down my walls and interfere with any interaction I've managed to keep up in this world.

I still couldn't believe it, my mind wandered back to that night…

/Flashback

His hands carded through my now lose hair as he kissed me passionately, with everything he was feeling at that moment. Anger, Resentment, Fear, Disappointment, but it was all intertwined with one simple emotion, Lust. I didn't really understand how we ended up like this but I didn't really care as I kissed him back, hard on the mouth.

I felt like it's all I'd ever wanted to do and I threaded my fingers into his long hair resting one hand against the side of his face and the other against the back of his neck.

His mouth became pliant, parting underneath mine as he still sat on the strip of leather seat and I slipped my tongue inside, mapping out every crevice of his mouth as my hands smoothed over his neck and down his shoulders. We heard a sudden crashing noise which was interrupted by somebody cursing rather loudly from just inside the compound.

We wrenched apart and his eyes were wide, he was breathing heavily and he brushed shaking, slim, pale fingers across his red kiss-swollen lips before he slipped off the bike and disappeared inside the compound.

I watched after him for a few moments a little confounded before straddling the leather seat, starting the bike and kicking it into gear, slipping out of the garage and speeding off down the main road.

End Flashback\

I hadn't made any move to contact him or seek him out and he had done much the same, keeping his distance I assumed. I decided after much deliberation that I would meet him after school and maybe apologize. Sounds so easy right? … Wrong.

NPOV

The bell had rung for last session a few moments ago and I was putting the last of my things into my locker when I sensed someone beside me. I looked over to see my own eyes mirrored staring up at me, it was my younger cousin.

"Hinata-Sama, was there something you needed?" I asked her politely "No Neji-Nii, I just wanted to tell you that Tou-San will be away for the evening. He has business to attend to." I realised it had been quite some time since I'd had a civil conversation with my younger cousin and I noticed that her stuttering had ceased but she was still quiet "Thank you for notifying me Hinata-Sama."

I closed my locker and clicked the padlock back into place, nodding to her before making my way out the front doors. I slipped my hand into my satchel fishing around for my car keys as I tugged the tie from my hair; I had my head down walking along the pathway as I tried to find them my loose hair fluttering about my face. I felt that icy sensation that I've come to associate with Shikamaru slide down my spine and I looked up to find said boy leaning against the hood of my car.

I stood stock still staring at him for a moment in surprise and I lost my voice when I saw his eyes flaring with an emotion that made him seem predatory. When I finally regained control of my vocal chords I spoke "Nara-san, what are you doing here. I thought you were sick or something?" it came out as partly a statement and partly a question.

"I assume you mean my unexplained absence?" he asked in a calm voice, his eyes cooling off "Yeah that's what I meant." I said as I finally got a grip on my keys and snatched them out of my bag.

"I decided that maybe it would be more comfortable for you if I was absent for a few days." he said, pushing off the hood of my car as I unlocked the car and swung the passenger side door open. I placed my satchel on the seat, turned and rested my forearms on top of the still open door.

"So why are you here then, if it's for gratitude then I suppose I should thank you for giving me the notes on yourself though the note before it really wasn't necessary." I suppose I was rambling but I couldn't help it with the way he was looking at me as he gave a small dark chuckle.

He leaned forward and rested his forearms on the frame of the door, bracketing my own "That also isn't what I came to talk to you about but you're welcome anyway." he gave me that foxy smile of his and I lost focus for a moment, my eyes trained on that alluring mouth.

He must have noticed where my eyes were directed because he curved his lips into another confident sexy smirk "My eyes are up here kid." he said and my eyes shot back up to his "huh?" I said a little confused.

He smirked at me again, wryly this time "Never mind." his smirk fell from his lips as quickly as it appeared "I actually wanted to talk to you about… last week." I was dumbstruck for a moment before I processed what he'd said "What about last week?" I wanted to hear what he had to say because the event kept playing over and over in my mind, his surprisingly soft lips covering mine, the feel of his tongue swiping across my gums, over my palette and softly stroking my own tongue, caressing it.

I was brought back to myself at the sound of Shikamaru clearing his throat and when I looked into his eyes I read an apology there but I'm not too sure what it was he was sorry for. By this time the parking lot was empty but for my car, I didn't see his sleek black Ducati anywhere and wondered how he had gotten here "Do you need a lift home Nara-san?" I asked still a little confused about his lack of transportation.

"My name" he said as he leaned in close to me "Is Shikamaru." he whispered the last part, his scent wafting around me smelling of rich dark earth and a subtle hint of mint, his lips brushed against my the edge of my ear cause a shiver to roll down my spine.

"I would appreciate a ride, thank you." by the arrogant smirk pasted on his lips as he pulled away from me, I knew he could tell what my reaction to him had been; I moved my satchel to the back seat and gestured to the passenger seat before making my way around the door and past the front of the car to my own seat.

I slid behind the wheel and after making sure he was seated and buckled I started the car and backed out of the space, cutting across the now empty lot to the entrance. I still wondered why he had stopped by to talk but didn't ask as I continued up the main street. I followed his directions to a large apartment building close to the compound.

It was about seven floors high and rather large in diameter, painted blinding white on the outside which was currently tinged a bright yellow caused by the position of the setting sun. I parked in one of the few parking spaces available out the front and watched him slide out of the seat, his back muscles rippling underneath his form fitting black Henley shirt.

He was just about to close the door when he looked at me strangely "Are you coming in or what?" he asked me, sounding slightly impatient. In answer I turned off the car and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

He stood on the curb at the front of the car and watched me get out from behind the wheel and lock the door behind myself before pocketing my keys. I followed him into the lobby of the building and heard him talking to the concierge "Hey Jeri, how're things today?" he had his regular smirk pasted on his lips "Not too bad today Shikamaru, eventful day?" they just seemed to be making conversation "Nah, not really."

As Shikamaru said this Jeri's cold eyes slid over me and seemed to do a quick assessment of me before simply brushing me off as un-noteworthy and turning back to Shikamaru.

"So what can I do you for Shika?" Jeri was looking at him flirtatiously and leaning over the countertop slightly "Any mail for me, Jeri?" Shikamaru's voice was now devoid of the earlier warmth he had displayed towards the concierge and I wondered at the sudden dramatic change.

It seemed that Jeri was just as surprised at the sudden change as I was when he quickly drew back, the lusty look gone to be replace by shock and then concentration "Yeah, there was a small package left for you Nara-san." and he drew a small cube of brown paper knotted with twine from underneath the counter and handed it to him.

"Have a good evening Sirs" the 'S' at the end of 'sirs' was sort of said in a hiss as he directed a glare my way, painstakingly obvious about his jealousy pertaining to the company I was currently keeping "Give it arrest, Jeri" I heard Shikamaru growl lowly as he strode away from the counter and the angry concierge.

I stood for a moment before Shikamaru turned back and beckoned for me to go with him and I couldn't help but smirk at Jeri as I walked off. I followed Shikamaru to the opposite end of the lobby and watched as he pushed the button for the farthest lift which dinged only a few seconds later. I heard the hiss of the pistons as I watched the door slide open to the right.

I must have stood still too long for Shikamaru's tastes as he grabbed my arm and I flinched involuntarily as his hand squeezed the yellowing bruise there before I felt his fingers loosen as he pulled me into the lift and hit the top button labelled 'PH'. It seemed as if he'd read my mind when he answered my unspoken question in a husky voice "It stands for penthouse." I tried to hide the flush his voice invoked in my cheeks by coaxing my currently unbound hair forward to ensconce my face.

SPOV

As the doors of the lift closed I began to get jittery, with him standing so close all I could smell was him, his scent clinging to the small hairs inside my nose and refusing to let go. It was so hard to not to jump the kid right here, right now. I mentally slapped myself at the thought, seriously? I needed to get a hold of myself before I lost control and as though God was finally on my side the elevator dinged and the door opened.

NPOV

The lift only took ten seconds to arrive at the top floor and I was surprised at the swiftness of it as the lift bounced slightly to a stop making my stomach drop a little before the door slid open again. With his hand still around my arm he pulled me from the elevator – with a small grimace on my part – over to the front door at which he proceeded to let go of my arm and withdraw his keys unlocking the door swiftly and beckoning me into the apartment.

"Okay I really need a shower, been playing ball all day. Make yourself at home kid." he said this while shutting the door and shucking off his motorcycle boots before sliding the lock back into place. I watched as he made his way past a high tech looking kitchen, placing the small package he'd been given as he passed by, on top of the black marble counter and disappearing down a hallway that had a door set in the left hand side wall which he passed and continued down the hall and to the left. The hallway ended and branched off left and right to what I could only assume were bedrooms.

SPOV

I walked down the hall and turned left to my room before opening the door and slamming it shut angrily, breathing heavily as I leaned back on it, banging my head against the solid panel. 'Stupid, Stupid!' how could I act so stupidly and so, so pathetically at the smell of a mere mortal? I slammed my head against the door again not really feeling it through my rage.

I angrily rucked off my shirt and shimmied out of my black jeans and boxers throwing them roughly into the hamper next to my door before stomping into the bathroom. I turned on the hot tap full blast letting the steam billow out before I stepped in and closed the previously open frosted glass shower door a little harder then intended, making the glass rattle.

I pounded a closed fist against the black tiled shower wall as I mulled over my stupidity, I couldn't handle being this out of control. I needed to calm down, and fast. Neji couldn't see me like this, ever. It wasn't something he needed to see. God! Why did he affect me so? I loathed how easily he got to me, got under my skin but worst of all; my brother couldn't know, he'd kill him and then try to kill me, again.

It wasn't going to happen, no matter how much I wanted him or cared for him I couldn't let this happen. God, so much trouble over one boy. I sighed heavily as I let the water run in piping hot rivulets down my back. I knew I couldn't be too much longer, Neji was waiting for me and I needed to get out before He got back and ruined everything.

I sighed again, almost silently this time as I turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing the black bath sheet and wrapping it around my waist before taking the smaller towel next to it and wrapping it around my neck. I stepped out into my room, my skin starting to cool down again along with the droplets of water on my skin before I rummaged through my draws for a new shirt and a comfortable pair of sweatpants.

That done I quickly dried off and put on the sweatpants before leaving my room with my shirt slung over my shoulder and the small towel for drying my hair on hand.

NPOV

I decided to explore the place as Shikamaru had inadvertently told me I could. To my immediate left was the kitchen and a little further the hallway Shikamaru had disappeared through which lead to what I assumed was a bathroom and the bedrooms. In front of me was a spacious looking lounge room with a wall partition painted a rich deep crimson which was the same as the other walls of the room and the same colour as the three seater couch and accompanying arm-chairs.

I removed the black converse adorning my feet in the tiled entrance and made my way down the two steps onto a small strip of tile that lead to the kitchen – maybe it was there just in case you were wet from a storm or something, it was something I'd have to ask – before I stepped out onto the soft crème coloured carpet to explore more.

Sitting against the partition was a low jarrah table with gaps underneath filled with various DVD's and draws below those, no doubt filled with more DVD's. The couches faced directly away from the kitchen towards the entertainment unit which held a 72 inch flat screen TV and an entertainment system with tall speakers flanking the sides of the unit, a large sub sitting innocently underneath the DVD player with its small screen and numerous buttons to change the level of bass, treble and whatnot and four small speakers which I noticed were dotted around the entertainment area.

I moved beyond the partition and found a small exercise area painted a deep sunny yellow with a six-in-one weight lifting machine, stationary bike and a Pilate's mat; the Pilates mat I found the most surprising. To the left of that area was another door which I opened to have a peek inside and found a laundry room painted a deep aqua, complete with washer, dryer and ironing board the iron obviously stashed in one of the many cupboards. There was another door which I assumed was the toilet.

Quietly shutting that door I made my way out onto the balcony to lean against the sun-warmed aluminium balustrade which was set into a waist high white painted concrete wall and looked over the city, the sun setting over it and turning the outside of the buildings a deep burning orange. I took a deep lungful of air through my nose and found it infused with the scents of wild Azalea and exotic Oleander both of which grew in a window box posted on a small table next to the balcony door along with a small potted mint sprig.

"Nice view, huh?" I started at Shikamaru's voice, not realising he had gotten out of the shower let alone come up behind me "Yeah, it's breathtaking." I agreed as I turned to face him and lost any though of what I was going to say next as I took in the sight of him half naked.

He was wearing a pair of low riding black sweatpants showing off the 'V' his slim hips formed, a black shirt draped across his shoulder and droplets of water shimmying down his bare toned chest arms and abs as he rubbed his hair dry with the small black towel in his hands causing his muscles to flex underneath taut tan skin.

He shook out the towel after his hair was almost dry and it was then I realised he looked even sexier with his hair down. I watched as he used the same towel to wipe away the fleeing moisture from his upper body before he slipped the t-shirt over his head and shimmied the loose material down his torso. With the way the light hit him it made his tanned skin look even more sun kissed then it already was in more or less words; he looked hot as all get out

He looked at me with the same predatory look I'd seen in the car park earlier in the afternoon burning in his dark Ochre eyes. I watched as it started to dim and he opened his mouth to speak but before he could I spontaneously placed my finger against his soft lips and stopped him from saying anything as I shook my head.

This wasn't the moment for words – or at least I didn't think so – and I leaned up, brushing the hair out of his eyes before caressing his cheeks "Neji-" but before he could say anything else I placed my mouth against his, just shyly at first, trying to gauge his response to me.

It was too late to realise how much trouble I'd just created for my-self before his hands threaded into my hair and that predatory look had flared up again. He manoeuvred me so my back was pressed against the wall beside the balcony door and his mouth became harder and more insistent upon mine, slanting over mine and coaxing my lips open to his ministrations, snaking his tongue inside my mouth to finish what he'd started exactly a week ago.

He moved back a little, parting our mouths so we could draw a proper breath "Neji, I need to tell you that m-" I pulled his mouth back down to mine, not wanting to hear what I was sure could wait till later, just wanting to feel the sensual pressure of his mouth against my own.

He pulled back again after a moment "Neji, really I need to say tha-" I was trying so hard to be insistent about the no talking as I flipped our positions and leaned up to crush my mouth back to his. His hands surrounded my narrow waist and gripped tight enough to leave bruises and they tightened a little more before I heard someone clear their throat "Ahem."

I pulled away from Shikamaru feeling like I could happily die of embarrassment as I realised that Shikamaru must have been trying to tell me we were going to have company this whole time. I blushed a deep fiery red, feeling the blood vessels expanding across my cheekbones.

"Why don't you come inside Shikamaru and Shikamaru's friend, it's starting to get a little chilly." said Shikamaru's – what I assumed – visitor, his voice surprisingly warm. Shikamaru walked ahead of me and I could see nothing but his stiff back as he walked inside. I played the shy virgin role over again and shuffled inside whilst looking down at my feet.

"So are you going with the female persuasion now Shikamaru?" I heard the other male ask "I'm a guy!" I shouted at this man, indignant at being called a female yet again "Oh my apologies, I just thought you were flat-chested. I suppose I shouldn't be any ruder and introduce myself; I'm Dimitri, Shikamaru's housemate and benefactor." The other young looking man thrust out his hand confidently with a playful smirk on his lips and I could clearly see where Shikamaru got his confidence and from that stemmed his arrogance "I'm Neji, a pleasure to meet you Dimitri." I said as I gave a strong pump of his hand "You certainly picked a winner Shika, beauty, brains, confidence and manners." Dimitri said this as he tossed an infectious smile over his shoulder to said boy.

"I thank you for the compliments Dimitri. You're quite the looker yourself." I said as I appraised him, he was a dark-Henley-dark-Levi's-dark-boots kind of guy, same as Shikamaru but he was the exact opposite of him in looks. Where Shikamaru's eyes were dark Ochre Dimitri's were a pale almost grey Mauve, Shika's dark hair was the exact opposite to Dimitri's unbound silver hair and Shika's skin was tan as opposed to Dimitri's pale, almost translucent skin which was free of blemishes.

He smiled widely at me, white teeth sparkling "At least you know how to take a compliment." I tried to smile back but I had a gut feeling that something wasn't right with Dimitri and what I'd said was actually the wrong thing to have said. It wasn't the same feeling I got about Shikamaru, the feeling I got from him was that he was dangerous yes, but he wouldn't hurt me, at least, I thought he wouldn't.

Dimitri gave me that creepy dangerous feeling, like he would turn on me as soon as Shikamaru's back was turned. I got that vibe from him that even though his voice was warm and his face and body language were inviting he was secretly scheming a horrible torture or something along those lines.

As though he could sense my discomfort Shikamaru came over to me and grabbed my hand, tugging gently "C'mon, I'll show you my room." he pulled me down the hallway and turned down the left branch. We were faced with a dark panel of wood adorned with a curved silver handle.

He pushed down on the handle and the door swung open with a push from him before he pulled me through the doorway behind him. I stopped dead in my tracks as I took in the room. There was another dark panelled door with a curved silver handle set in the wall to the left of the entrance which was currently closed. The walls were a rich deep brown and the bed frame was a dark stained jarrah, made up with a deep moss green duvet and matching pillows, scattered like stars across it were numerous small throw pillows in crimson, burnt orange and sky blue. The range of colour in the room gave it a warm comforting homey feel.

"This is… amazing." I said as I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, running my hands over the duvet and realising it must be a derivative of satin which is what gave it that two-toned look. As I continued to run my hand over the material Shikamaru came to stand before me after shutting the door and titled my head up with his index finger underneath my chin.

"I want to apologize for Dimitri's behaviour, I realise that he may have made you feel uncomfortable. The real reason I asked you up though was to apologize for my actions last Thursday, I understand I may have been too forward and scaring you off like that was not my intention. I hope you can forgive me." there was a note of pleading in his voice and his eyes were laden with sincerity.

"There isn't anything to forgive Shikamaru, the reason that I ran at that specific moment was not because you were too forward but because I feared getting caught by my uncle." I looked at him, trying to show him just how honest I was being and by the look in his eyes he believe my every word.

SPOV

I watched from the seat I had taken on the bed next to him as he radiated honesty from his very soul and I believed him wholeheartedly. I casually cupped his cheek with my right hand and gently stroked the pad of my thumb along his high cheekbone and watched on as he closed his eyes in bliss and brought his own hand up to clasp mine to his face.

I slowly got him to lie back on the duvet and I leaned over him a little my still loose hair brushing against the skin of his face and still marred neck as my hand still cupped his face. I leaned forward so my lips hovered over his brushing against each other as I spoke "You really are beautiful." I saw Goosebumps rise on the small patch of skin across his chest revealed by the folds of his shirt.

With that whispered sentence I encompassed all the compliments for his long luscious hair, soft creamy skin and bright opalescent eyes and I watched as his rosy pink lips turned up into a small smile as he saw through my words right to the heart of what I was saying, as if he knew I meant more then I'd said all along.

Watching those lips curve I gave into the incessant urging of my mind and body and kissed him square on the mouth softly at first, willing him to be pliant and then more passionately but I just couldn't get enough of his taste. It was a mixture of pear and honey and something else that was essentially Neji. He smelled like 'Be' by Calvin Kline and a rainforest after a heavy storm. It seemed to me that I wanted everything that was purely Neji.

I was afraid of the fierce possessiveness I felt towards this mortal boy and I was afraid that if I just loosened the hold I had on it then I wouldn't be able to control myself, to let this boy go, unscathed and uninfluenced by me.

I became more demanding in the kiss, plundering his sweet mouth for all it was worth before softening the kiss and trailing the hand that wasn't currently wrapped around the back of his neck down the side of his body, dragging my fingers across his ribcage. As I did it he wrenched his mouth from mine and hissed in pain, with his head thrown back.

"Neji what-" but he cut me off as he quickly sat up, tugging his voluminous Haori back into place and practically leaping off the bed, running his hands though his unbound hair to straighten it before tying it back up "I have to go, my uncle will be home soon and I can't miss curfew and-" he was rambling so fast I almost didn't catch a word he was saying "Neji, I-" but he cut me off again "I have to go, I'll see you later Shikam-" his hand was on the door handle pushing it down and as he went to open the door I slammed my hand against the panel of wood, close to his head and I saw him flinch as it snapped shut.

"What is going on Neji?" I asked almost harshly and heard a small whimper emit from him "Neji…" I turned him around to face me and saw his wide fearful eyes "Neji… I'm sorry but please tell me, what's going on?" he looked at me and just stared for a moment "I-I can't tell you right now Shikamaru but I promise I'll tell you soon okay." he reached out with a shaking hand and cupped my face, gently stroking my cheek with his thumb "Just trust me." he whispered brokenly and then in a whirl of white he was out of my bedroom and down the hall only to hear a few delayed moments later, the door closing and the lock clicking back into place.

I was just stood in my doorway for a moment shocked at Neji's words and actions before I heard Dimitri from across the short hall "Well that certainly went well." he had a large shit-eating grin on his face. I didn't want to deal with him so I turned on my heel and slammed my bedroom door.

I flopped down on my bed, face down into my pillow and with worry for Neji and apprehension about tomorrow settling in my gut, I kicked off the throw pillows, curled up into a small ball and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>Okay! That's that chapter done. I have to warn you that the next two chapters will be a little (chap 4) and a lot (chap 5) Angsty. Fair warning :)<p>

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please reviiieeewwww :)

GreenEyedMinx xx


	4. Visible Bruises

Flames of Parting

Chapter 4

Hello my lovely readers :)

So i warned you last chapter that this one would be a little Angsty, be prepared.

I hope you enjoy this one and the next one will be even better I hope :)

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and some of the ideas from this story belong to Becca Fitzpatrick. The rest of the plot and unrelated characters are of my own creation.

* * *

><p>NPOV<p>

Another day, another bruise except this time they were visible which, in comparison, was quite out of character but I guess in the fury of it all sometimes you forget to mind your actions and be careful. I knew I shouldn't have missed curfew last night but there wasn't anything I could do about it now.

I grimaced at my reflection in the mirror and knew that I couldn't go to school looking like I did for questions were bound to arise. I walked out of my bathroom and exited my bedroom, following the hall down a few doors before knocking on the wooden slat in the door before me.

The door slowly opened and Hinata looked up at me, curiosity present in her gaze "Yes Neji-Nii?" she asked me quietly "Do you have any concealer I can use to cover these?" I motioned to the upper portion of my body, the small V of chest that was revealed by the crossed folds of my Haori, my neck and my face. She looked at me sadly and sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do for me but the small favour I asked of her now.

"Please come in and sit on the bed." she urged me, gently tugging on my sleeve before closing the door after I'd entered with a definitive snap. I did as she bid me and took a seat on her pale lavender duvet as she disappeared into the bathroom, coming back a moment later with a small unmarked black makeup case. I didn't even know she wore makeup in the first place but you know what they say, learn something new every day.

Setting it down on the bed beside me she rustled around inside it for a moment riffling through a few shades of concealer until she found one that matched my skin tone "Please close your eyes and tilt your head up." she said in a small voice, barely above a whisper. I again did as she bid me and closed my eyes, hearing the click of her undoing the container as I tilted my head up and then I heard the shushing sound of something moving against the makeup.

I felt the corner of the applicator press against the skin just underneath the arch of my eyebrow and drag downwards and I knew that the dark bruise that had blossomed over my right eye last night was being carefully concealed beneath the minerals being applied to my face.

She then moved to the bruise against my jaw on the left side which was bluer then the purple-y red that had spread over my eye, this was because I had received the mark upon my jaw only this morning. I felt the pad that had again been coated in the makeup brush against the fresh hand sized bruise upon my neck that overlapped the one from the arcade last week and then it brushed against the mark caused by His ring that had been stamped into the taut skin in that small revealed triangle so very close to the hollow of my throat.

My eyes remained closed until I heard the click of the makeup compact closing. I opened my eyes again and looked up at Hinata's face; her features were sharper than they used to be having lost all the baby fat that had given her face its rounded shape and her eyes had a soft glint to them which I knew could become hardened at any moment.

"Thank you for your help Hinata-Chan." she looked almost guilty for a moment "I'm sorry about last night, I was sure he'd be spending it at the other estate bu-" I cut her off with a shake of my head "It's okay Hinata-Chan, if I hadn't missed curfew there is no doubt I would have fewer bruises. Thank you again for your help." I said this as I stood and surprising both myself and her, I brushed a gentle kiss against her cheek and turned to leave "Neji-Nii." she called as I was halfway out the already open door.

She came over and pressed the cosmetic compact and the small square of applying material into my hand "Take this... Just in case it comes off during the day." I nodded my thanks and she gave me a small, wavering, shy smile before I returned to my own room.

After entering I collected my keys from the dresser and my satchel from where it was sitting on top of my footlocker at the end of my bed. Slipping the makeup into my bag as I went, I walked into the garage and slipped behind the wheel of my car, plugging in my IPod and cranking up Skillet before starting my car and setting off for school.

SPOV

Third period before lunch was one of the most boring classes for me on a Friday; health, I usually skipped it but I couldn't be bothered with the trouble it would cause today. I was totally focussed on what had happened last night to really bother paying attention to the teachers lecture. I raised my hand and Shizune nodded the okay for me to go without slowing down her lecture.

Silently I slid out of my seat and descended the stairs from the highest tier at the back left hand corner of the room before slipping out the classroom door. I made my way to the bathrooms in this block knowing that even though I was going to skip most of class, going to where I said I was would be a good idea because it would be the last place they'd look for me.

I opened the outside door and slipped by it before proceeding to the main area where the sinks were positioned in front of the stalls and to my surprise, standing in front of one of the few mirrors was the object of my thoughts today. I watched him slowly swipe a square of material across a dark purple-y red splotch over his eye covering it with the makeup clutched in the opposite palm and I caught sight of a partially covered bruise marring his neck, a small – from what I could see of it – dark splotch marking his jaw and an imprint close to the hollow of his throat that look like a disfigured circle. I had uttered his name without realising it and he turned in a flurry of white robes, his eyes wild "Sh-Shikamaru!" he was quite startled by my sudden appearance and he looked a little guilty as he clutched the cosmetic compact tighter in his hand.

"Neji... Where did you get those bruises?" I asked quietly, seething with anger and trying desperately to mask it, he just stood stock still, not a peep of sound escaped him. I walked to the paper towel dispenser and pulled out two pieces, folding them up I made short work of wetting them. Walking over to his prone form I placed the damp paper towel down and then removed the compact and applicator from his hands, setting them down upon the glass shelf that ran along the wall under the mirrors and above the sinks.

I picked up the paper towel I had set upon the sink and swiped it gently against his jaw to which I garnered a quiet hiss, revealing the large – larger than I anticipated – dark blue coloured bruise there before doing the same to his newly covered eye, throat and chest and getting the same result as I did from his jaw. I frowned at the marks and tossed the soiled papers in the trashcan before gently cradling his face in my hands "Neji, who did this to you?" I asked as I stared into his opalescent eyes.

He looked down before mumbling "I was clumsy and fell downstairs last night." I stared at him in incredulously before I narrowed my eyes in disbelief "That's total bullshit Neji, you know it and I know it so let's try again. Who did this to you?" I heard a mumble but didn't what he said "What was that, say it again." he mumbled a fraction louder but I still didn't catch it "Speak up a little Nej." I said as leaned forward to put my ear close to his mouth I heard him whisper in a trembling voice "My Uncle."

I reeled back in shock "Did I just hear you right?" and all he could do was nod, his eyes glistening with unshed tears "Oh god... have you tried to tell someone about it?" I asked as I gently stroked his cheeks, wiping away the tears that trailed down them "N-no." I heard him breath "Why not?" and I saw him flinch back a little at my almost harsh tone "Because the whole compound already knows." I heard a slight tremor of dejection in the normally cool voice as he said that.

"Why, why would he do this to you? Why won't anyone stop him?" I asked saddened by his plight "Because I'm a branch member and everyone is scared of him, even his own daughters. It's better that I take the hits then them." and I heard him release a heavy sigh as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. I felt terrible, he'd had to go through this alone – to my knowledge at least – and he was being completely selfless, taking the fall for all others.

Stepping into his personal space I wrapped one arm around his waist and the other around his shoulders and pulled him to my chest, holding him tightly against me. At first he was rigid but he slowly managed to relax into the embrace and hugged me back, arms reaching behind me he gripped my shoulders in a death grip and pressed his face to the side of my neck, hot tears disappearing into my collar as the ran down the skin of my throat.

I held him tighter not willing to let him go "How long?" I asked him quietly as I heard him sniffle close to my ear "Huh?" he breathed that one word hotly against my neck "How long has it been going on?" I asked, my voice more than a little strained "Uh..." he sniffled quietly again "About fourteen years, since just after my father passed away" (A/N: How old was Neji when Hizashi passed away, 4 or 5 ne? In this Fic Neji is 19) "It started out just as a little flick or a slap to the back of my head, but then..." he was mumbling all of his words against the sensitive skin of my neck, sending shivers rolling down my spine and I felt like a total bastard for reacting to it that way when it was clear he was distressed but I just gripped him tighter to me, trying to suppress the harm of the outside world as I listened to the rest of his story.

"It just got worse and worse, when he had a bad day at work or was frustrated from clan meetings he'd summon me and beat me until I was black and blue. It would be even worse if I tried to fight back and by the time I was seven I'd learnt fighting back just made things worse, it was at that age when I'd finally learnt not to fight back that I had officially become his personal punching bag." there was a quiet lull in our conversation, just the sound of his sobs and sniffles could be heard as they echoed around the bathroom. I wondered why he revealed all of this too me but I figured it was because he'd kept it in for so long he finally needed to vent and I was the perfect candidate at the moment.

Soon after, the slight tremors of his body calmed and the sobs slowed, his tears drying on my skin with a few sniffles still puncturing the quiet air of the bathroom. I heard the outside door squeak and thought it strange because it didn't squeak for me, granted I didn't try to rip it off its hinges. I tried to pull away only for Neji to clasp me closer to his person and nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck, hiding from whoever dared enter the bathroom though I couldn't see who it was as my back was towards the entrance. I felt Neji lift his head up slightly before he suddenly pressed his face further into the side of my neck where I felt an extreme warming sensation against the sensitive skin there.

Whoever it was hadn't moved from the doorway and I realised what was wrong with Neji, he was blushing like mad and rightly so judging from the escalating moans and groans leaking from the door area. I just slid my hand through Neji's long mahogany locks and placed my hand on the back of his head, pressing down gently as a silent request that he keep it there and I received a small nod against my hand in response.

As the moans became louder, deeper and throatier I felt his hands slide down from my shoulders to the small of my back to clutch the available fabric there as he pushed himself as close as possible to me.

I heard a rather loud guttural groan and then a loud shout to signal the end of the act and suddenly knew who it was exploiting what they thought was an empty bathroom during class. We both heard the quiet snap of elastic being settled back into place before a rustle of material as the person on the floor stood up before we heard soft footsteps and quiet murmuring as they passed through the second doorway only to come up short, stopping their quiet conversation "Shikamaru?" Shock and surprise were evident in Kiba's unnaturally quiet voice as he said my name.

I didn't turn to face him so he and Naruto walked around the front of me and the back of Neji "Who's that?" Naruto asked, also uncharacteristically quiet as he pointed at Neji's prone back. I stroked the hand which had been nestled in is hair down his back and gently squeezed his hip in silent question to which he almost imperceptibly shook his head no to revealing his identity to the two boys in front of me.

"None of your concern." The look that I was currently giving them was of the what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you persuasion and Naruto held up his hands in front of his chest in an 'I surrender' position "What?" he said, looking all innocence "What the hell is wrong with you two?" I said in a low menacing voice "Well Kiba got horny during afternoon training an-" he stopped short when I glared daggers at the pair of them.

"Maybe you should check that the bathroom really is deserted before pulling shit like that, your blockheads, the both of you. What if it was a teacher in here instead of us?" I asked, practically beside myself with annoyance at their foolish behaviour and rashness "We're sorry Shikamaru." Kiba said with his head bowed slightly in deference "We'll make sure we keep it confined to the bedroom from now on, if you'll excuse us..." he trailed off as they puttered around cleaning up from their little romp before slipping silently out the door and back to their respective classes.

I could still feel the warmth that had invaded Neji's cheeks pressing against the skin of my shoulder and neck as he snuggled further into the crook and pressed as close as possible to me own body "Neji?" I asked quietly afraid he'd gone into shock or something similar "Yeah?" he breathed that one word against my neck, sending shots of heat rushing down my spine "Are you okay?" I wanted to know because he was holding his body at an awkward angle to my own "I'm fine." he whispered in a strained voice.

NPOV

"I'm fine." I said in a strained voice and I was still clutching his shirt, face pressed against the cool skin of his neck when his arm wrapped around my waist and I heard him say "Come here then." his voice was deep and authorative, sending shivers racing down my spine. He tried to position my hips so we were right against each other but I resisted "No Shika, don't..." but it was futile to resist, with a show of his obviously superior strength he pulled our bodies flush against each other and a low groan left my mouth as my arousal brushed against Shika's strong jean clad thigh. I pulled back from his neck to look him in the eyes, a blush staining my cheeks as I saw his eyes widen in realisation before he looked down into my eyes his own pitch black ones predatory.

"Did you like hearing them Neji?" he had that foxy smirk plastered on his lips as he asked what he already knew "Whoever would have guessed Hyuuga Neji was a closet pervert?" and now I knew he was just teasing. I felt his hands which had been resting on my hips slowly slip down to cup my ass and squeeze a little making my groan quietly before he pulled me up a little, my arousal rubbing against his leg which forced a low groan from deep within my chest as he lifted me and balanced me on the sink, standing between my legs.

He latched his mouth onto my throat as he rubbed his own hard-on against mine forcing a groan to rise from his own throat and buzz against the skin there as I tilted my head back to give him more access. He laved the skin with his tongue, nibbling and sucking like he wanted to mark me as his and my small moan reverberated around the echoing bathroom. I wanted to continue this but I knew it couldn't go much further without turning into full blown sex.

I drew away from him using my hands to push against his chest, I really didn't want to start something we wouldn't be able to finish and I also didn't want him to be a hypocrite just after he had told Kiba and Naruto off for the same thing he wanted to start, granted the bathroom **was** deserted but still...

Shikamaru eased off as if having read my mind and looked at me thoughtfully, his predatory look being all but extinguished "What?" I asked him as he cocked his head to the side, his hands still holding my hips loosely and mine still resting flat against his sculpted chest which I'd caught a glimpse of last night "Why don't you come stay with me tonight?" he asked hotly, his mouth pressed against my ear as he spoke which sent shivers racing down my spine again as he squeezed my hips gently "I-I can't, my uncle..." I said in lieu of a full blown explanation of what he would do to me if I didn't come home straight after school like he'd told me to.

Shikamaru moved back and nodded his head before pulling me close again and leaning his head against mine, his nose buried in my hair as my face rested slightly against his chest "It's okay Nej, I understand." I felt his hand move from my waist to brush soothingly against the centre of my back. We stayed like that for a short while and I began to wonder when the bell for lunch would ring and just as I finished the thought I heard it, the loud wail of the siren calling through the halls.

I separated from Shikamaru gently and looked up at him "Thank you, for being here for me." I leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before slipping off the sink he'd sat me on and turning back to the counter to apply the concealer to my face before returning to my afternoon classes. I felt his arms slide around my waist and squeeze gently "Don't hesitate to call me if you need me." and with a gentle kiss to the side of my neck he left me alone in the bathroom to reapply the concealer to my recently marred skin.

Halfway through applying the makeup my hand stilled against my jaw as a though struck me. Why would Nara Shikamaru wear his emotions on his sleeve around me when he's normally an emotionally detached bastard at best and he barely spoke two words to anybody, what made me so God damn special?...

* * *

><p>Sooooo ... what did you think?<p>

Reviews are love.

Love you guys :)

GreenEyedMinx xx


	5. I Will Let You Down

Flames of Parting

Chapter 5

Hello my lovely readers :)

So I warned you in the last two chapters that this one would be more Angsty than the last, be prepared.

I hope you like this one :)

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and some of the ideas from this story belong to Becca Fitzpatrick. The rest of the plot and unrelated characters are of my own creation.

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

I'd spent the past two and a half weeks going stir crazy. After that scene in the bathroom with Neji – Just thinking about it makes me shiver – I'd decided not to go back to school. It wasn't as if I needed to anyway having more schooling under my belt than any one person could have in a single lifetime.

So here I am, pacing my shared apartment for the billionth time. I haven't seen Dimitri in the past week and a half and it has me more than a little concerned. He could be up to just about anything and I wouldn't know a damn thing about it. I stopped my inane pacing for a moment to stand in front of the sliding glass balcony door and watched the rain pelt down from the iron grey clouds overhead, saturating the city below.

It was the perfect type of weather for something bad to happen, like it was just inviting evil in. I saw a fork of lightning slash across the sky in the distance and the pearly hue reminded me of Neji's eyes. I cursed myself a few moments after the thought because I'd been so sure I'd distracted myself soundly enough that I wouldn't think of him.

I wondered what Dimitri was doing, I figured he could be at the pool hall or possibly be visiting with Calamatii or he could be... Oh god, Neji! I snagged my leather jacket off the arm of the couch as I rushed to the door, slipping into my boots and letting the door slam behind me and lock itself.

I slipped into the elevator as the door was shutting and desperately pressed the basement level button multiple times the lift not moving fast enough for me. When the elevator stopped at the underground garage fifteen seconds later – fifteen seconds too long in my opinion – I jabbed at the open door button mercilessly, trying to make it open quicker and when it finally slid open I flew out of the elevator and sprinted to my Ducati parked in the bay closest to the mouth of the garage.

I snatched my new silver and black helmet - I'd purchased it after being unable to get my other one back from those slime balls I'd versed in pool – off of the right handlebar and practically rammed it onto my head in my haste to get to him as quickly as possible, sliding the visor down as I went. Yanking my keys out of my pocket, I jammed them into the ignition as I flung my leg over the bike and landed on the seat. Kicking my bike into gear I revved it, spinning the rear wheel before I shot off with a squeal of rubber.

I sped down the main road to the school with the rain splattering against the dark plastic of my visor and bouncing off of my leather jacket, just hoping I wasn't too late.

NPOV

It had been two and a half weeks since Shikamaru had been to school and I was pretty sure I had something to do with his disappearance. I'd tried to call him at least seven times in the past two weeks but to no avail, he'd never answered.

I'd been so close to tears a few times in the passing weeks. I had hoped I was different then everyone else, that he wanted me, that he felt he could be himself around me without having to be afraid of revealing who he truly was, that I made him feel good. I guess wishful thinking can only extend so far but because of Shikamaru's leave taking in the last two weeks I'd become increasingly depressed.

I didn't understand how I'd come so far in my feelings towards Shikamaru when three and a half weeks ago I didn't want anything to do with the Nara genius.

Hinata had begun to notice my slow but steady spiral into depression but so had my uncle. The beatings became a fair bit worse than before due to the fact that I wasn't answering his inquiries into my current emotional state.

It was now the end of school on a Tuesday.

Hinata and I had begun talking a lot more recently when we met at our lockers which were right beside each other due to the alphabetical order in which they were placed.

We didn't meet by our lockers today but she'd told me she had a dinner date with a friend and had left before I had so I didn't have to worry too much.

After stopping by my locker to put some books back I walked through the front doors and into the pouring rain that had continued on from last night. Looking through the saturated strands of my bangs that were hanging in front of my eyes I saw three guys standing by the front of my car. I thought maybe they were just talking before going home for the day or perhaps waiting for a lift except for the fact that that they all turned to face me as I came forward.

I noticed immediately that one of the boys had a shock of spiky, electric yellow hair and recognized him from the bathroom incident a couple weeks back. I went to make my way around them when the blonde stepped directly into my path "Excuse me" I said politely as I tried to get by him.

Out of nowhere a pale hand snaked from behind me and before I knew what was happening I was grasped by the throat and spun effortlessly before being slammed against the hood of my car and pinned there, the beaded water that had collected on the metal soaking into the dry patches on my back, making me shiver.

Looming above me was yellow from the bathroom incident, blue who'd bumped me on more than one occasion and a spiky haired brunette dressed in a knee length dove-grey coat with a high neck that covered his mouth and nose and a pair of round shades the hid his eyes.

All I heard was the smooth-as-silk timbre of his voice as he talked none of his words taking purchase in my mush-puddle of a brain until he lifted me slightly and slammed me back against the hood of the car making my head bounce before he gave a quiet, cultured hiss of "Well?"

"Well what?" I asked dumbly as I dazedly looked into the boys shades and saw my own reflection looking back at me, eyes clouded and mouth slightly open as I tried to suck in more air though my constricted throat. "What are you doing to m- ... our leader, Siren?" I looked over my assailants in confusion, the rain blurring my eyes forcing me to blink rapidly to see them "S-Siren?" I stuttered, afraid of what they were planning to do with me but too scared to even start imagining scenarios of what they might be capable of.

It seemed to me as though we were all too focussed on each other to realise that someone else was there. One moment they were all looming over me in a menacing manner the next they were all standing straight backed and rigid, that pale constricting hand gone from my throat and the breath I took in made me dizzy.

I was having a bit of trouble comprehending what had just happened until I heard His voice, Nara Shikamaru – My knight in shining amour... if you could call him that – "Just what the hell do you three think you're doing?" His voice was low, husky and vibrating with suppressed power and I felt it pass right through me like an electrical charge.

I watched as yellow, blue and brunette visibly shook while grey coat answered "Nothing, we were just leaving." I felt their presence recede but I didn't watch them leave, my eyes were riveted to the dark avenging angel barely a foot away from where I was still splayed on the hood of my car, with a dark glare on his face and a "You bloody well bet you are." muttered almost too low for me to hear.

His attention was on the retreating backs of his friends – Gang members? – watching as they walked away before he turned darkened Ochre eyes on me the anger retreating from his gaze to be replaced with another, softer emotion. From this distance I couldn't tell what it was exactly that he was feeling but it seemed like something akin to a mix of adoration and worry. I watched as he approached me slowly as though I was a skittish colt ready to blaze a trail at a moment's notice.

SPOV

I watched Sasuke, Naruto and Shino saunter off with a dangerous intensity, as though I could melt holes into their backs. Once they had disappeared from the horizon I turned to look at Neji who was still splayed forlornly on the hood of his car the rain bouncing off his saturated skin, watching me intensely with cool pale eyes. I felt disgusted at the boy's mistreatment of this beautiful male but I was also satisfied in knowing they were currently shitting themselves because they knew I would make them accountable for their actions this afternoon.

I felt concern and something else akin to adoration and lust swell up in the recesses of my chest as I walked slowly to his prone form. I kept at a slow sedate pace because I was so worried about chasing him off.

I still couldn't pinpoint exactly when my feelings for this ethereal mortal boy had changed from wanting to be friends to the pure need to be around the boy as much as humanly – No pun intended – possible, without suffocating him.

I came to a stop in front of the car – in front of him – and stretched my fingers out to touch his face and instead of leaning into my hand like I'd expected he flinched away from me, pale eyes wide with fright "Neji, what's wrong?" I asked as I reached for him again and I watched as he scuttled off the side of cars hood and away from me before turning on me with anger, disappointment and distrust blazing brightly in his gaze "Stay away from me and keep your goons away from me too!" his voice trembled with indignation as he crossed his arms over his toned chest and balled his hands into tight fists, an obvious defensive manoeuvre.

"What's going on Neji?" I asked him quietly before tagging on "What have I done to upset you?" He looked at me, his eyes cool and his disbelief evident in the opalescent depths "Don't play dumb with me, Nara! You set your goons on me, you don't answer my phone calls even though you said I could call anytime and you disappeared from school for weeks on end when I needed you the most, just like the last time!" He was shouting at me, arms straight at his sides and tears cascading down his cheeks, mixing with the rain that was still pouring down.

He looked about ready to collapse in despair and I felt it tug at my heart. It seemed I was right about the collapsing part as I watched his legs give out underneath him and with a show of speed I leapt over the hood of his car and caught him deftly around the waist as we sunk gently down on our knees to the soaked blacktop. His face ended up pressed against my shoulder as he sobbed out his pent up anger and sorrow and I just crushed him close, feeling sick to my stomach at the thought that I was the cause of all his pain and despair.

After a short time his tears stopped and his sobs dissolved into quiet hiccoughs. I felt his hands lessen their grip on the fabric of my shirt on my chest until the flat of his knuckles left nothing but a bare impression upon my pectorals. After his hiccoughs had finally subsided he pulled away from me and stayed kneeling in front of me with his head down, dark saturated hair ensconcing his pale face "Neji, please look at me." I said and watched as his hair swayed back and forth as he shook his head 'No'.

I placed gentle fingers underneath Neji's chin and tilted his head up so I could look into his eyes "Please Nej." I pleaded "Look at me while I explain to you what I can." I got a small hesitant nod from the boy as the go-ahead to explain "What would you have me explain first?" I watched as fear clouded his eyes "W-What were your... your friends going to do to me?" I frowned for a moment as I pondered his question.

I looked him straight in the eyes "I can say in all honesty that I have absolutely no clue what was going on, what they did they were doing of their own volition." He looked quite disbelieving for a moment "You didn't tell them to do it?" there was a hint of distrust in his voice and I understood where it came from, being beaten for over half your life was tough on trust especially when three guys you don't even know start threatening you. I noticed he was staring at me now and I shook my head 'no' in answer keeping my eyes trained on his "They are my friends, yes and I hold a small amount of sway over them but I can't order them to do anything." I realised I'd just had to lie to this sweet soul for the sake of his safety, could I sink no lower? "They still have their free will." I wanted to bang my head against a wall or something solid. That was bullshit too...

It seemed as though he'd bought my carefully crafted lie and I felt guilt wash over me in torrents as he too looked guilty for believing I could do something so wrong but I decided to plough on anyway "As for me not answering the phone, I can't find it anywhere." True "but at the moment I'm assuming my benefactor has a hold of it." Definitely true "For whatever reason I don't seem to be privy to that information." Liar, Liar, Jeans on fire! I was mentally growling at Dimitri for his persistence to interfere in all aspects of my life here.

I knew what he was doing, what game he was playing all too well and I knew why too. The bastard was jealous, again! He didn't want me to have something or someone for that matter that he couldn't. This was the exact same scenario that had happened the last time I'd found someone worthwhile.

Neji nodded at my explanation and for me to continue "And as for me not being here, I don't want you to get hurt." I said as I gripped his hands in my own to try and get the point across "Bad things always happen to the people I date Nej but never of my own volition and I don't want that to happen to you. I care about you too much." I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth which seemed to have a mind of its own and I fervently wished that those six words had not just slipped from my lips.

I watched as Neji's eyes slowly widened in recognition of the words I'd just spoken before they softened into an emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on. He moved into a closer proximity and reached up to tug my hand from my mouth "Was that hard to say Shikamaru?" he asked me, still holding my hands "No, but I wish I hadn't have said it." I saw hurt lance across his eyes. I'm so thick; Open mouth, Insert foot. God I was an idiot "It's not that I don't mean it Neji." I said as I watched the rain catch on his eyelashes before dropping down his cheeks like tears "It's just, I don't wish for you to be hurt." I sighed as I dropped my head in defeat.

To my surprise Neji's hands cupped my face and tipped it up to he could look at me properly "I can take care of myself." and he gave me a brief and small close lipped smile, a secret smile only for me. I reached out and grasped his face gently in my own hands, stroking my thumbs across his high cheekbones, brushing just underneath those beautiful opalescent eyes.

I almost gasped in shock as Neji launched himself forward and pressed his petal soft lips against my own in a scorching kiss. He tried to mould his body to mine but I held him back at arm's length and he stopped kissing me for a moment "Shika?" he whispered desperately, needily. I felt my face shut down into an emotionless mask as I pushed him out of proximity with me "I can't be with you and let you destroy your life, your eternal soul, for someone like me. Your already damaged goods Neji." Letting go of his shoulders I walked over to my Ducati and slid onto the wet strip of leather seat before putting my helmet on. Looking in the small review mirror I could see his body being wracked with yet more broken sobs as he stared after me and I felt the tear in my heart.

I knew it was breaking but there wasn't anything I could do about it, for his safety and my sanity I needed to cut all ties with this ethereal beauty and to do that I would have to hurt him. As I brought my bike to life and kicked it into gear I wanted to go to him and tell him everything would be fine, that I wasn't leaving him, that everything would work out in the end but for his own safety, for his own eternal soul he couldn't be with someone like me and so I took off home leaving him cold and broken on the blacktop, my heart in his hands...

* * *

><p>Awwwhhhhh! Poor, poor Neji. I feel so bad for writing this last part but it must be done!<p>

So the show goes on!

Anyways! I loved writing parts of this chapter and I'm going to start drafting the sixth one so expect it sometime soon, okay?

Thanks for sticking around my darling readers, your all troopers :D

Reviews are love :)

GreenEyedMinx xx


	6. This Is Where We Go From Here

Flames of Parting

Chapter 6

Okay so last chapter was little funky and I wasn't entirely happy with it.

Consequently we are going to have Angry Neji and a little bit of Angsty Shikamaru in this chapter.

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and some of the ideas from this story belong to Becca Fitzpatrick. The rest of the plot and unrelated characters are of my own creation.

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

It had been two months to the day I'd ripped out my heart, two months since I'd let the best thing that had ever happened to me walk out of my life, or more appropriately, I'd given him a shove and sent him stumbling back.

I was in a deep depressive hole that I couldn't seem to crawl my way out of but if it was like this for me I couldn't begin to imagine what Neji was going through.

To get out of school I'd given them a note from my 'Guardian' stating that I would be doing two months of schooling abroad which meant I was due back at school tomorrow.

I was desperately hoping that Neji had fared better than I had and had possibly found someone else worthwhile, though I'm sure I knew better.

I had spent the first month frustrated out of my mind and boy did my friends know it;

/Flashback: 2 months ago…

I slammed on the breaks and with a squeal of rubber I came to a stop outside of Camille's arcade. Ruthlessly kicking down the bike stand I yanked the keys from the ignition and leapt off the seat, carelessly slinging my helmet over the right handlebar.

Stalking through the open front door I gave a passing nod to Tsunade who always seemed to be on shift, before slinking down the stairs to the pool hall which the few occupants scattered around the room – bar the three at my usual table – vacated, no doubt because of the fact that I looked like I wanted to kill someone.

Storming over to my table I glared at the three occupants "Explain, now." I demanded of Shino who was quite obviously the ringleader of the assault on the earthbound angel I'd left behind. "He's a Siren. He was snaring you and we needed to get you out of it." Shino shrugged nonchalantly along with his explanation as he twirled the pool cue in his hands.

I glared at him "That's not good enough!" I snapped at him sharply and showing his displeasure at being talked to in such a manner he turned on me, swinging the cue at the side of my head. I raised my hand and held it there as the cue swung around and the thick butt of the wooden pole slapped harshly against the skin of my palm, I wrapped my hand around it before he could pull it away.

Using the inertia that he'd created with the swing I flung him around and slammed his back into the stone wall, forcing the cue against his throat and holding him there, pressing down threateningly on the wood so it rested against his windpipe "I'm sick of your psychotic obsession with me Aburame, I won't stand for this!" I snarled derisively in his face, watching the emotions play across his eyes, his glasses lay on the floor where they'd been knocked off as I threw him into the wall.

"I won't stand for your games Shino. Get over yourself and put these feelings behind you or so help me God, you'll find yourself at the mercy of my sword!" I heard a sharp intake of breath from the two standing a few paces behind me as I used His name. Shino just smirked lewdly at me and said "I'd love to be at the mercy of your sword." I found myself slamming my fist into the side of his face, his head making a solid sounding 'thunk' against the stone wall as his high cheekbone made a sickening crunch underneath my bare knuckles.

Both spectators hissed and I could tell without even looking that they winced as they hoped they would never come under my wrath as Shino just had. Shino looked up at me with his eye already bruising, cheek already swelling and tears gathered upon his long smoky lashes. I removed the pool cue to see a band of bruising across his neck but I just couldn't find it in myself to give a damn as I watched blood ooze from a cut over his broken cheekbone "Take him home and clean him up." I rasped the order to the two who had witnessed my rage and they both gave an affirmative noise before they stepped forward, gripping Shino under the arms and dragging him upstairs.

I listened to their footsteps retreat up the stairs before the noise of their footsteps died away. I sank to my knees as all of my rage drained away leaving nothing but the sorrow and guilt to envelope my heart – not that I had one – and the pent up tears to fall in torrents against my cheeks and down my neck, soaking the collar of my shirt.

I sat on the cold cement floor for hours as the tears continued to flow for everything I'd given up, to keep Neji safe. By the time I'd stopped crying my throat felt red raw from the sobs that had torn their way out and my eyes felt scratchy, the lids heavy. As I sagged against the wall and tipped my head back against the stone patina I thought that, perhaps if I fell asleep here I'd wake up in my bed to start this day all over again and maybe none of it would have happened.

That was my wish anyway.

End Flashback/

The second month was worse but I never let anybody see that, least of all my friends as I repeatedly destroyed the penthouse apartment and put it back together again. My psychotic backstabber of a brother was nowhere to be found. I'd seen neither hide nor hair of him as July and August grated by and his scent around the apartment became stale from lack of residence.

I had also spent the past sixty-two nights ringing Naruto for updates on Neji but after the first night he continued to give me the same answer which was "The same as yesterday." and he'd never give me any details perhaps because he had a deal with the brown-haired, pale-eyed angel, that I didn't know about but I couldn't be sure until I found out for myself.

I didn't bother to sleep this night as I knew it would be pointless to try. I hadn't had a wink of sleep since that day…

NPOV

I cried out hoarsely as the thin rod of wood bit harshly into the taut flesh across my shoulder blades with a shrill repetitive whistle before a loud 'thwack'. This had quickly become my uncles preferred method of punishment over the last two months as I continued to evade answering his incessant questioning about my deteriorating health.

The was a loud whistle and a relatively sound 'thwack' as Hiashi struck me harder with the cane "Answer my questions boy!" he growled but again I said naught which earned me a final sharp blow across my shoulders, slicing the skin there and causing another welt a little further up from the last one. Hiashi planted his foot into the square of my back and roughly shoved me to the floor with a plaintive cry from me protesting my rough treatment "Get out of my dojo you sniveling child." He spoke derisively as he threw the cane down beside my head, the rod landing with a dull 'thump' on the Tatami mat.

I quickly gathered my wits about me as Hiashi's footsteps retreated down the hall from the dojo. I pushed myself up from the floor, my shoulders burning painfully as I stood up and remained steady on my feet. Walking to the hooks on the wall I snatched my Haori from one of them, I slipped the shirt over my form not caring about the blood seeping from the welts on my back and drying on my skin. I ignored my protesting shoulders as I tied the voluminous shirt shut and yanked my bag off a neighboring hook leaving the dojo.

I practically slammed the Fusuma shut as I strode to the garage and got into my car. Jamming the keys into the ignition I cranked the car to life and sped out of the garage towards school. Ever since that day two months ago I'd been in an extremely foul mood and it seemed to me that depression had yet to set in as anger seemed to be all I could feel right now, little did I know it already had I just couldn't see through the haze of my rage.

Whenever I was at school people would leap out of the way and to their best efforts, keep their farthest distance from me. The one person I'd managed to make friends with and in short, come to care about didn't give two flying fucks about me.

Consequently he'd been perfectly absent for the last two months which didn't really surprise me, it was just SO Shikamaru. I was still absolutely seething about the fact that he'd called me 'damaged goods' and thought it a legitimate excuse, like fuck it was!

Right now all I wanted to do was slam my fist into that heartless bastard's arrogant face. I slammed on my breaks with a harsh squeal before I honked my horn and flipped the bird at the useless dumb-fuck who'd ran out in front of my car in the school parking lot.

I drove straight forward into an empty parking space not giving a damn that someone honked their horn at me for cutting them off and stealing their spot. Yanking my satchel off the passenger seat by the carry strap I got out of the car, keys in hand and slammed the door shut, locking the car automatically before stowing my keys in my satchel. I walked to the front doors of the school, so focused on where I was going that I didn't notice the black Ducati parked in the space next to mine.

SPOV

I had gotten to the school half an hour early so I wouldn't be late for my meeting with principal Sarutobi. In the half hour we'd gone over the grades I'd received from my time 'Abroad' and the principal had praised me for upholding the standards expected of the students who attended his prestigious college.

After the meeting I hung around the cafeteria watching as some students came in to get coffee or tea as a supplement for their missed breakfast or possibly just to warm themselves up and I was surprisingly joined by Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji and Shino. They all gave me a nod – or a wave in Naruto's case – of greeting which I returned and they just sat with me in companionable silence.

Suddenly the shrill ring of the bell cut through the silence, signaling the start of the school day. I watched them all leave for their respective classes and since it was a Thursday I had 'Independent Learning' as they called it, for the first three periods of the day. So in other words, I could do whatever the fuck I felt like doing.

I stood from the bench I'd been seated on and decided to go to the independent music rooms to practice. I ambled along the halls seeing classes in session through the small rectangle windows set in the doors. As I moved down the music hall I happened upon a door that was slightly ajar and from inside came dark, angry, sorrowful music played on the lower scale of the piano. The music rooms didn't have windows in the doors and I was curious to see who was playing the piano so I slipped inside and shut the door softly behind me.

Turning back to the piano player I was shocked to see it was none other than Neji. I watched his arms move, fingers sliding expertly across the keys with his pale opalescent eyes closed as he felt the music. The music reverberated through my mind as I looked him over and noticed he looked worse for wear. His once flowing mahogany locks hung limply about his skinny shoulders and face, his cheeks were sunken in, high cheekbones protruding and alabaster skin now a sickly, sallow colour. His collarbones were jutting out, usually slim fingers more bone than flesh, dark circles ringed his eyes and a frown made his smooth forehead and luscious lips taut.

I hadn't realized the damage that would ensue as I pushed this ethereal beauty away, only now could I see the extent of what I'd done those months ago. I regret ever having said a word, I wouldn't have if I knew that this hollow form of Neji would be the end result, but even angels couldn't know the future.

I backed into the door startled, as Neji's eyes flickered open to rest on me clouded with unrestrained hate and anger. In dying chords of music and a flurry of white robes he was in front of me, eyes boring into my soul, or they would have been if I had one.

My head snapped to the side as Neji slammed his fist into the side my mouth "I don't believe you…" He was hissing as he spoke "You call me damaged goods and then walk out of my life..." Another blow to my face just under my eye, causing the skin to split "And then come waltzing back in after disappearing for two months…" A hit to my jaw "Without a word…" A hit to my stomach, I felt like I couldn't breathe as I doubled over in pain.

"You're a despicable asshole." an elbow to the back of my head and I went sprawling to the floor, landing harshly on my side "You should never have come back!" A well placed kick to the underside of my ribs had me crying out in pain as Neji stood over me breathing a little heavier from the assault.

NPOV

I watched for a few moments as Shikamaru just lay their listlessly before he struggled slightly back to his feet to stand against the door, panting in exertion. I watched as he raised his head to look at me, the cut under his eye and the split on his lip oozing blood as a bruise was forming on his jaw, his dark Ochre eyes almost black as he spoke "I deserved this." He said as he gestured to his slightly battered body "Do you want the Gods honest truth about why I called you Damaged goods Neji?" He asked me in a quiet voice and I couldn't help but nod. Gods I was a glutton for punishment.

"It's because I'm not who you think I am." He loosed a heavy sigh "I don't want you to get hurt because I was selfish enough to be involved with you and not smart enough to warn you about what I am." He was wheezing the whole time he spoke, I prayed to God I'd broken a rib. I stopped short for a moment to think about what he'd just said.

"Wait, what you are?" I asked my voice thick with confusion "Yes, Neji. What I am." He nodded as he continued to look at me intensely "What are you then?" I asked and I got a strange feeling, like I really didn't want to know "I'm what they call a Fallen Angel." I looked at his grave face for a moment before I burst into hysterical laughter. In between bouts I asked "You can't honestly… expect me to… believe that… load of… bullshit!" I was still laughing with tears gathered at the corners of my eyes as I watched him turn around and lift up the back of his shirt.

I abruptly stopped laughing and gasped as I caught sight of two long, wide scars the colour of licorice running the length of his chorded tan back from shoulder to hip in the shape of an upside down 'V'. Now I'd read enough mythology books to know that these scars – where angels were concerned anyway – were the end result of an angels wings being torn from their back. Some books also stated that if a mortal touched them they would be able to see the fallen angels past or at least, a glimpse of it.

I stepped forward as Shikamaru continued to lean against the music room door, face forwards and reached out to touch his scars only to find my wrist encircled by his hand as he faced me again, Ochre eyes back to their original colouring but totally unreadable "If what your telling me is true then… you lied to me about being able to order those three boys around." I whispered the last part as it dawned on me and I felt a horrible sense of betrayal.

Shikamaru's eyes turned sad as he released my wrist from his grip "Only to protect you Neji, I never intended to harm you." He whispered solemnly "In all honesty I did not set the boys on you, they took it upon themselves to attack you. Shino paid dearly for that little stunt." His voice held a note of dark malice as he spoke of the other boy and I could see he was telling me the truth, for that I was grateful.

I watched as he took up my hand again and brought it to his mouth, kissing my knuckles where they had bruised from punching him repeatedly. I watched as he mouthed at them sensually, tongue peeking out to lap at the little cuts, cleaning them of blood. I stood still and watched wide-eyed as he did it. He stopped moving his tongue and after a moment retracted it back into his mouth. Placing one last kiss on my abused knuckles he entwined our hands together and let them drop between us.

Looking up at him I saw that predatory look darken his eyes and intensify his gaze as he skimmed the other hand that wasn't clasped with mine up my opposite arm and across my shoulder before clamping it at the back of my neck and pulling us close enough that our bodies touched in all the right places and our breaths mingled between our parted lips. He leaned forward from the door whispering "Nej" before he pressed one of those barely there kisses against my parted lips.

SPOV

Just being able to put my lips against Neji's once more made me feel giddy before lust and want welled up in the recesses of my chest. Before I could even comprehend what I was doing I had Neji pressed against the music room door, my mouth slanting over his own pliant one before he could protest as I re-acquainted myself with his sweet taste of Honey, Pear and that taste that was solely and completely Neji.

Neji wasn't just the submitting party in this, his tongue danced with my own, hands travelling the expanse of my shoulders and up and down my back as I ground our hips together, arousals prominent and against one and other.

Gods I loved this mortal boy, his long hair, alabaster skin, his arrogant attitude, his taste but most of all I loved his eyes, like pearly streaks of lightning in a thunderstorm. I managed to wrench my mouth from his for lack of air and stilled our hips, pressing our foreheads together as I looked deep into those pearly, lightning coloured eyes "I love you, Nej." I watched his eyes widen in an almost comical display of shock and I knew what was coming before he pounced.

I clicked the lock into place as Neji's mouth descended on mine and thanked God that the music rooms were soundproof.

* * *

><p>Okay guys!<p>

So, Watcha think?

I'm sorry it took so long to get this out but I had a serious lack of plot bunnies, they were hiding amongst the dust bunnies under my bed.

Anyways I have the next chapter drafted and ready to be typed.

WARNING! Expect some serious lemon cause that all next chapter is.

If you don't like lemon or MxM don't read it! I don't want flames!

Oh and I changed my screen name :D

Thanks for your support guys.

Reviews are love! :)

GreenEyedMinx xx


	7. No Space Between Us

Flames of Parting

Chapter 7

WARNING! EXPLICIT SMUTTY GOODNESS, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO FLAMES! Please read the Authors Note at the Bottom!

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and some of the ideas from this story belong to Becca Fitzpatrick. The rest of the plot and unrelated characters are of my own creation.

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

Our mouths melded together in a fiery embrace as I pushed Neji into the door, loving the feel of his toned body against my own lithe one. I gasped as the fingers Neji had been fluttering against my stomach and chest found their way to my nipples and tweaked them until they became hard nubs. He wrenched his mouth from mine and arched against me, moaning quietly as I returned the favour.

While my right hand was busy mapping out Neji's chest my left hand had found its way to the sash tying his shirt together and deftly worked the knot, loosening it until it was undone and his Haori separated, exposing his bare torso. As I smoothed my thumbs over his abused nipples I pressed my mouth gently against Neji's, toning down the fiery inevitable to a slow passion. I didn't want to rush, just simply take my time to explore and map out Neji's body.

I started to press gentle kisses against Neji's jaw line, moving down the pale column of his throat with slow lingering touches of my lips. I reached the junction of his neck and shoulder and latched my mouth over that spot, snaking my arms around his waist as I did so. Neji was leaning fully against the music room door as he tipped his head back with a husky moan, baring more of his long pale throat to me. His hands came to rest on my shoulders and squeezed as I used more pressure with the added elements of teeth and tongue.

His fingers dug into my shoulders as I gave the sensitive dark purple mark I'd given him a decidedly playful nip. Moving down from there I gave one of his jutting collar bones a harsh nip to show my displeasure at the mistreatment of his own body and was rewarded with a strangled moan. My eyebrow shot up to my hairline as I looked up at him in disbelief. He looked down at me and shifted underneath my stare "A masochist, are we?" Neji smirked "So what if I am, you like it… don't you?" he looked and sounded so uncertain of himself as I straightened back up and took his face in my hands, cradling it between my palms.

"I love everything about you Nej, don't ever doubt that no matter what you hear." the tears I saw gather as I kissed him were heartbreaking as they fell. I found it so hard to believe that this confident, sassy boy had been reduced to almost nothingness because of a few untrue words from me. He kissed me back with renewed fire, his mouth devouring mine in a heated kiss.

I pulled back and rested our foreheads together, breathing harshly as we watched each other "Slowly Nej, there's no need to rush." he nodded his assent as our breathing slowed once more before I continued where I'd left off, engulfing his nipple with my mouth sucking, nipping and teasing it back to hardness.

NPOV

I gasped and tilted my head back against the door as Shikamaru teased my nipples to hardness and continued travelling downwards, my hands resting atop his shoulders. I bit my lip harshly to stifle a moan as his tongue traced my navel then continued down to trace the waistband of my pants.

I felt it as he tugged at the drawstrings of them before slipping the down my thighs, tugging them off along with my black converse and ankle socks before turning back to my unclothed erection. For once I was glad I hadn't thrown underwear on this morning.

SPOV

To say I was surprised that Neji wasn't wearing any underwear would be the cosmic understatement of the century. I thought nothing of it as my breath puffed over the head of his burgeoning erection and he emitted a rather loud, guttural groan. I grasped the base of his cock with long fingers and ran my tongue fully along the underside forcing a moan of "Oh fuck!" from Neji's mouth. I dipped my tongue into the slit at the head of his cock and lapped up the beads of pre-cum leaking from it which showed me just how badly he wanted this and I'm sure that, even though I'd been absent and we'd fought, the fact that we'd been dancing around this for a while obviously hadn't helped either of us any.

Neji's hands slipped into my hair, tugging the band free so it rested in loose waves about my face. His hands clenched tightly into the strands as I experimentally wrapped my lips around the head of his cock and gently sucked. A rather harsh groan rumbled up from the recesses of his chest to spill from his mouth as I sucked a bit harder.

He tugged on my hair, pulling me up by it and crashing our mouths back together, obviously tasting himself on my tongue as he moaned quietly. I hadn't even considered the fact that Neji could be vocal during sex but the thought alone made me hard as marble and little did I know that Neji was having similar thoughts.

NPOV

I had never thought I'd be vocal with someone because I wasn't really loud when I was by myself but I was glad that if anyone had to hear the pitiful sounds escaping my lips it was Shikamaru. I felt his hands slip under the fabric of my Haori and travel up my back and I cursed my Uncle as Shikamaru stopped at the scabbed over welts on my back instead of bypassing them. He ran delicate fingers across the smarting skin before turning me around and gently pulling the Haori off my arms, exposing my abused back.

He traced the welts with his fingers before his mouth followed, placing gentle doting kisses against the wounds. I was extremely grateful that Shikamaru was my lover and not some other forceful asshole who wouldn't give a damn about my wellbeing before his own pleasure. After paying attention to my wounds Shikamaru turned me around and I stepped away from the door and closer to him.

I took silent notice of the fact that he wasn't wearing his fishnet shirt underneath his Henley one, I was curious but figured it could wait till later. I slipped my hand up underneath his shirt and dragged my fingers along his sides, feeling the muscles shift underneath my questing touch. Removing my hands from underneath I gripped the hem and drew the shirt over his head whilst I coyly said "It's not fair, your still fully clothed and I'm completely naked." He gave me his trademark foxy grin as he started to unbutton his jeans after I'd made quick work of removing his shirt. I heard the metallic ring of the zipper as it glided downwards along the tracks.

I noted that he undid them but didn't take them off and I watched as he leaned down and tugged off his motorcycle boots and socks in one go before he stood back up. He gave me a lazy grin before he shoved his jeans, boxers and all, down his lithely toned legs before stepping over them and towards me.

SPOV

I watched Neji flush a deep shade of red as he took in the sight of me, fully naked. I'd noted that I was at least an inch and a half longer than Neji and a great deal thicker. I reached out and grasped his hand in mine, tugging him away from the door and to the middle of the room, getting him to take a seat on the plush, shaggy carpet.

I sat down in front of him and gently pushed against his shoulder, getting him to lie back as I hovered over him "Feel free to tell me to stop at any time Nej." I said and made sure I received a nod of affirmation before I pressed my lips gently against his just taking my time and going at a slow and easy pace.

I snaked my tongue into his mouth again, taking a small taste and savouring it as it lingered on my tongue. I slowly moved down the length of his body, along his neck, over his collarbones, teasing his nipples, down his abs until I reached his straining cock. I placed my hands on his hips restraining him tightly before I enveloped his cock with my mouth. He let out a loud strangle moan of "F-Fuck" as he tried to buck his hips up into my warm mouth. I increased the friction, hollowing my cheeks and sucking harder.

I pulled up from his cock to look at him, eyes closed, body shaking, lips flushed and trembling, in more or less words… he looked like a virgin before their first time and then suddenly it hit me "Neji?" I received a breathless "Mmm?" in question "Neji, are you a… a virgin?" I asked uncertainly... his eyes fluttered open and he looked uncertain again as he just nodded, I hesitated "Oh Gods. I don't want to hurt you Nej, I don't think I can-" Neji pressed a finger against my lips to quiet me.

NPOV

I watched as his eyes flickered back and forth between my own in worry and hesitation "Shika, I want you to. I trust you." I urged him as I shuffled a little closer "Please." I whispered and I watched as the hesitation and worry drained away to be replaced by arousal and want. Glad that I'd circumvented disaster I pecked him on the mouth before lying back down.

SPOV

I was amazed by Neji's resolve as he lay back again but I took it in stride as I lowered my mouth back to his cock, his back arching and forcing his length deeper into my mouth as I sucked harshly. Pulling back, I grasped him in my hand and jerked him off languidly as I put three fingers in my mouth and started to suck, laving my tongue over them and coating them thoroughly in saliva.

I heard the soft gasps and whimpers spilling from Neji's lips with every stroke of my hand along his cock I pulled my fingers out of my mouth, dripping with saliva "Nej, lift your knees." I said and watched as he did what I asked and knowingly widening his legs so I could see his puckered hole.

I trailed my saliva coated fingers along his perineum to his clenching passage and I took his cock in my mouth again, sucking hard and using his knee for balance as I wiggled the first finger into his tight clenching ass. I moved it around, twisting and curling it before I pulled it out and sunk it back in again all the while listening to the moans, groans, whimpers and gasps spilling from Neji's mouth as I continued to prep him while slowly sucking him off.

I slipped a second finger into his tight ass and heard a slight whimper of pain. Pulling off his cock I looked up to see a pained look flash across his face "Shhh Nej, it'll feel better soon." I soothed him and he just watched me, eyes filled with unwavering trust. I wiggled my fingers, scissoring them and forcing them deeper into his ass as I curled them. I watched him strain off the floor, back arching as I stuck his prostate and listened to his pleasure shout of "Oh, God!"

Glad that he wasn't hurting anymore I slid a third saliva coated finger in, wiggling and curling it, trying to hit his prostate again. I realized I'd hit it dead on when his back arched off the carpet again and he moaned rather loudly.

I started a rather slow rhythm just barely grazing my fingers over Neji's prostate when he started to rock against my fingers, fucking himself on them "Please Shika just…" he moaned loudly as he rubbed his prostate against my fingers "Fuck me!" he groaned and I was surprised by his sheer enthusiasm. I pulled my fingers from his passage and he gave me a rather pitiful whine in protest.

NPOV

I sat up and saw Shikamaru was about to spit in his hand for lubricant "Wait." I said as I grabbed his wrist. He looked at me questioningly and looked quite surprised as I pushed him down to lie on his back. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at me with guarded eyes. I knelt between his legs and eyed off his impressive erection before taking it in hand and wrapping my mouth around the head.

I heard a quiet gasp from above my head as I started to suck lightly and nibbled at the sensitive head only to hear a quiet expletive slip from Shikamaru's lips. Grabbing my courage by the balls – no pun intended – I slid my mouth down Shikamaru's length taking in all but half an inch, deep-throating him and I heard a groan rumble from within his chest as I started to bob up and down.

I heard him say "Oh fuck" quietly as he slid his hands into the limp strands of my hair and pushed my head further down. I drew my head back, removing my mouth from his cock as I threatened to gag.

SPOV

I felt extremely guilty for forcing Neji down on me when he was clearly already doing the best he could. I made to stand up as I apologized "I'm sorry Nej, I shouldn't have done that. I'll just-" I was forced into surprised silence by the fact that Neji had shoved my hips back down to the carpet "I'm fine Shikamaru." His breath swirled over the head of my cock as he spoke and I couldn't help but groan as he started to lick me, slicking my cock with his saliva.

He stopped licking when I was subsequently slicked and I watched in astonishment as he straddled my hips, my cock brushing the cleft of his ass. It was then that I understood how he wanted to do this "Ready Nej?" I asked and he nodded as he lifted his hips. I grabbed the base of my cock and guided it to his pucker. His hand wrapped around the top half of my cock, guiding the tip inside of him and I watched him freeze as the head of my cock slipped through that tight protective ring of muscle. "Oh god Nej." I groaned involuntarily as I felt the hot tight heat encasing the head of my cock.

I closed my eyes for a moment; my head falling back with a soft thump as I reveled in the heat when my eyes flew open and I loosed a loud shout as Neji suddenly slammed himself down on my cock, encasing me fully in his tight heat. I looked up to see tears streaming down from his closed eyes at the pain he had unnecessarily caused himself. I coaxed him down to lean against me, my cock sliding halfway out of his ass, causing me to hiss in pleasure.

"Neji… baby, why did you do that?" I asked him quietly as he whimpered in a mix of pain and pleasure as I shifted a bit "I just wanted you inside me, I didn't want to wait." He said, eyes shining with clarity and honesty. I smiled gently at him "So impatient love, you're going to be extremely sore later on." He just nodded in understanding as he rested against me for a moment.

When he was ready he sat up and slowly slid back down the length of my cock with a wince "Slowly Nej, slowly." I said and he nodded as he picked himself back up before sliding down again. My hands flew up to grip his hips and pleasure coursed through my body as we gently rocked our hips together in that age old rhythm, picking up the tempo as we went along.

Minutes passed us by and had Neji bouncing up and down on my cock, giving high whimpers and low throaty groans as I thrust up into him, hitting his prostate dead on almost every time.

NPOV

Without missing a beat Shikamaru rolled us over so he was thrusting down into me, bottoming out as his cock slid deeply into my ass striking my prostate and making me scream every time. I silently thanked God the music rooms were soundproofed.

SPOV

I was continuously bottoming out inside Neji, his tight ass squeezing me like a well made silken glove and radiating molten heat around my length as I continuously hit that sweet spot inside him. I loved every minute inside of this mortal boy but I knew it was quickly coming to a close as heat started to pool in my lower abs, back, thighs and groin.

I could tell Neji was close too, his cock steadily leaking pre-cum between our bodies, smearing against my stomach as sweat trickled across our skin. I watched Neji throw his head back with a hoarse cry as a particularly hard thrust met his prostate. I pulled out to the tip before slamming back in loving Neji's facial expression as I did so but I was so close to coming and I didn't want to cum just yet.

So with that in mind I pulled all the way out and urged Neji to get on his hands and knees in front of me. Doing as I asked Neji presented his red puckered hole to me and I couldn't help but swipe my tongue over the abused flesh to which Neji let out a low keening cry. Before he could get too distracted I slammed back into his hole, causing him to shout in pleasure as I nailed his prostate dead on.

I kept up the brutal pace as I came closer to the edge. Reaching under Neji I grasped his weeping arousal and began to jerk him off in time with my hard thrusts.

NPOV

I was so close to falling over the edge I could practically taste it. Shikamaru struck my prostate one final time and he threw in a twist of the wrist while he jerked me off and I came with a scream of "Fuck, Shikamaru!" spurting my hot seed all over the carpet beneath me as I floated in a sea of white.

SPOV

I heard Neji scream my name as he came and I pulled him up against me so his back was flush with my chest as I jerked him off through his orgasm, his ass clenching around me. As he clenched one final time I rammed my cock deep in to his ass and came with a gasp of "God, Nej!" and shot my load deep inside the ethereal mortal boy, my hips moving erratically as I emptied myself into him.

With a final moan I was spent and I lay us down as gently as my failing strength would allow, mindful of the wet patch on the carpet. We lay there together; my arm around Neji's waist and his fingers threaded through mine as my cock softened inside of him. We were both satiated and happy to drift off.

* * *

><p>Phew! That was a pain in the ass to write and even more so to type but I did it! I managed to pull through.<p>

I hope you guys enjoyed my trying my hand at a chapter dedicated to sex.

Alright Guys, just so you know. I received news Wednesday last week that my Nan is dying. I'm not sure how long she will last but the Doctors have said anywhere between 2 weeks and a year. I'm drafting the next chapter now but if my Nan goes sooner rather than later you won't get a next chapter for a fair while. If it happens I will post just a simple author's note to let you know.

Thanks for your support all you lovely readers.

Reviews are love :)

GreenEyedMinx xx


End file.
